A Dangerous Investigation
by Milady29
Summary: An arson investigation turns bad when the gang that started it goes after Casey and Severide. Will the gang back down? Gabby and Matt are expecting a baby and with the gang after them, Matt isn't sure if they should leave the arson alone, but Kelly wants justice. COWRITTEN WITH SARRABR4
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together! It is going to be a dramatic action packed story about an arson investigation. we hope that you will like the story and please tell what you thought about the first chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

The alarm went off and Matt stretched out his arm, slapping the small alarm so it would be quiet and as it finally was, he sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing deep as he was so tired and wished he could sleep just a little longer.

''Now I am awake.'' Gabby sighed.

''Poor you...you could still go back to sleep.'' He said then as he turned around and kissed her, caressing his hand over the large baby bump. She smiled at him and got up together with him then so they could shower together and as they were standing under the running water, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, crossing his arms over the baby bump.

''The baby is kicking.'' Gabby smirked then and Matt looked at the bump, suddenly saw it moving a bit. The baby was kicking so hard because it looked like the baby bump was moving in waves.

''I have a feeling we are getting a little gymnast or surfer.'' He chuckled as the baby was moving so much. ''Or that monster out of the movie Alien, that could be too.''

Gabby frowned and gave him a soft, tender smack on the head.

''Get out of the shower, moron.''

Laughing he got out of the shower and got dressed, walked to the kitchen as he got some coffee and toast going and Gabby joined soon after. He grabbed some strawberry juice for her from the fridge and she smiled, having breakfast together with him. He rinsed the plates and got ready to leave, Gabby just smiling at him as she looked him lifting up his bag.

''If it is a boy we could call him Alien.'' He shrugged then and Gabby pretended to be mad again.

''or Alienlina, if it is a girl1'' He smirked then, giving her a quick kiss before walking out. She just smiled again and waved as he got in the car and drove away. She loved teasing him and when he teased her. Rubbing over the baby bump she walked back inside.

Matt parked his car by the firehouse and got out, Kelly arriving at the same time.

''How is pregnantzilla?'' Kelly asked as he walked beside Matt.

''She is doing great, the hormones have now decided that she has to be nice to me, so that is great.'' Matt laughed. In the beginning Gabby had had so many hormones rushing through her and constantly taking it out on him. But now they were both on cloud nine, expecting their baby. The baby room was ready and Gabby kept buying clothes and toys everywhere as she was so excited.

''You look so excited!'' Kelly said as they were getting ready for shift and changing.

''I am, I have been dreaming about becoming a dad for years...and Gabby is going to be a great mom. We are ready.'' Matt smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head, closing his locker then.

''So am I. Uncle Kelly will spoil your baby.'' He smirked and Matt shook his head.

''I don't think you will get to ruin our baby...Gabby will be strict on that.''

''Oh, you bet I will ruin that baby.'' Kelly smirked and they walked to the common room then. Mouch and Pouch were both half asleep on the couch while the morning news was talking about a big earthquake.

''Ugh...Cruz made coffee.'' Matt said then as he took a sip from the coffee, almost spitting it over his paper.

''I- Mills was in late...I tried man!''

They all laughed and Pouch sat down by Cruz.

''See, at least you still love me.'' Cruz smirked as he petted the dog, Pouch walking away then as well and walking to Matt.

''Looks like Pouch wants us to have good coffee too.'' Kelly said and they all laughed again, especially when Cruz looked so surprised.

''Pouch, you traitor.'' Cruz smirked then.

Suddenly the alarm went off and all four vehicles got called out. Matt ran to the truck, as did Kelly and the trucks raced to the scene. Kelly walked to Boden, Matt standing there as well and they looked at the burning building.

''We are not sure as there are still people inside.''

''On it chief.'' Kelly and Matt both said.

''Mouch and Cruz, vent the roof!'' Matt said then. ''Herrmann, come with me, we are going in.''

Kelly and his squad also went in, looking for people but Kelly was pretty sure that the building was empty. It was run down and it was in the street where typically only houses where illegally occupied by the drug users.

He went outside again with his guys, Matt scanning the last rooms with Herrmann, when Herrmann came running out as well.

''Casey, did you find anyone?'' Boden asked through the radio but they didn't hear anything.

Kicking down the door, he went inside when he suddenly saw somebody on the floor and he ran that way.

''FIRE DEPARTMENT!'' He yelled then, kneeling down by the victim, whom seemed to be a teen and wanted to lift him up as he was not responding, when the boy suddenly stretched out his hands, hitting against the mask and Matt backed off, the mask breaking and smoke coming into his face when he realized that he still had to save this person and he lifted him up then, the boy still against as Matt put him over his shoulder and made his way outside as quick as he could.

Matt ran out then, carrying the boy in his arms and put him on the stretcher, pulling the mask of his face and grasping for air. Kelly walked his way and put his hand on Matt's back.

''Are you okay?''

''Uh-uh. He broke my mask.'' Matt said as he took a bottle of water, putting some in his mouth and spitting it out again as the smoke had put a dirty taste in his mouth and he drank some, just glad that he had been able to save the boy.

''There were jerry cans inside.'' Matt said then, his voice still a bit raspy but Kelly nodded then.

''This was arson...I am sure.'' Kelly said then as he and Matt looked how the fire was being put out.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this co written story. Gabby is pregnant and Matt is so excited to become a dad but after a rough call he and Kelly find out that it was definitely arson and we all know that our favorite lieutenants will look into that and won't back down to find out what happened! Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this first chapter and introduction to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is a story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together! It is going to be a dramatic action packed story about an arson investigation. Thank you so much for all the response on the first chapter. We hope that you will like the story and please tell what you thought about the second chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

Matt and Kelly walked through the burned out house. Kelly kneeled down by the remains of one of the jerry cans that broken and burned.

''The fire was definitely started.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded. they kept on walking through the house then, looking around if they could find any more clues on who could have done it.

Walking around, Matt thought back about the man that had pulled the mask of his face. The side of his face still sort of hurt from it but he was glad that the guy was still alive.

Matt walked to one of the walls. it was mostly scorched but when he moved closer he saw some of the graffiti that was on the wall. Matt got his glove on and wiped some of the black ashes away and looked at the graffiti that was on the wall.

It was the sign of one of the gangs that had formed here in the neighborhood. They had had troubles with them before when they had hidden the drugs in the water hydrants. But now he was sure that they were behind it. That they had been in this building and Matt didn't want to be judgmental before knowing who it was but he was pretty sure they were behind it. Two months ago there also had been an arson fire and they had also been the one that had been suspected then as well. It couldn't be coincidence. They had to be the ones who did that.

''Kelly.'' He said then and Severide walked his way and stood beside him then and looked at the graffiti.

''Oh men...'' Kelly sighed then as it could not be good if they were involved. Looking around, they found some more signs from the gang and walked back to the truck then to go to arson investigation, when Kelly's phone started to ring and he saw it was Erin Lindsay and with a frown he took the phone.

''This is Kelly...'' He said, not sure why his ex was calling him.

''It's me, Erin. I am sorry to bother you...but i could really use your help, work related.''

''Fine.'' He said then, as long as it was work related he didn't mind helping her.

''We are working together with arson investigation because of the fire you responded to yesterday because of possible involvement with a gang...can you go check at the location for clues.''

''We just went there to check, we could come see you now.'' Kelly said and he and Matt made their way to the district now.

Walking into intelligence, they told everything the y knew and Voight told them all they knew yet.

''The man that was saved yesterday was one of gang members we also hold responsible for selling of drugs. So we think that may also be a part of the reason of why he might have been in that fire, there was a high dose of GHB in his body.''

''Drugged him and set the building on fire, made it look like an accident.'' Kelly nodded and matt nodded as well.

''We are investigating together with arson, if we know anything we will contact you or if we need you for anything.''

Matt and Kelly nodded again and walked down to the parking lot to get to Matt's car.

''That guy was totally wacked out because of the GHB, that was why he pulled your mask of probably.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''Well, he is safe...but for how long if he was working together with the gang?''

They walked to the parking lot, Kelly laughing as he was going out tonight while Matt was going to spend the evening finishing the last thing in the nursery but Matt smiled.

''You know, I am 32...I am going to have a family...be a daddy...and that is fine with me...I don't need to be in the pub anymore 3 times a week - WHAT!?''

He kneeled down by his truck as they reached it, looking at all the lines on the side.

''The whole side of my truck is scratched!'' Matt said upset as he looked, obviously people had been dragging sharp objects past the side of his truck.

''Maybe somebody accidentally went to close past it...the parking lot is pretty narrow.'' Kelly said then and Matt shook his head.

''No this was done on purpose...maybe the person that caused the arson doesn't want us to go after them.'' Matt said and Kelly shrugged.

''Well...we still have to find out what did it, because they might light more fires...and that could get dangerous.'' Kelly said but Matt just shook his head as they got in the car.

They drove back o the firehouse in silence.

''Kelly...I am not so sure if I want to push this arson investigation...'' Matt said then as he parked the car.

''But it is arson.''

''I know, but the gang obviously doesn't want us investigating it. I am worried.''

Kelly frowned and shook his head.

''Kelly, look. I am not worried about myself but I have a pregnant wife...I can't just risk that. I can't put Gabby and our future child in danger.''

''What happened to you? Did your feeling for doing the right thing with arson disappear when you knocked Gabby up?'' Kelly asked as he opened the door of the truck.

''That is easy for you to say! You don't have a pregnant wife that might be in danger when she gets pulled into this! What if they go after her!?''

''Whatever, man. I am pushing the investigation through, with or without you.'' Kelly just said as he got out of the truck and walked to his own car. Matt cursed softly as he drove home.

Parking his truck on the driveway, he got out then.

He felt really bad. not because his car was damaged but when Gabby opened the door and kissed him, he was worried that if they had gotten to his car, they might get to her to.

''How are you feeling?''

''Great...'' Gabby smiled as she rubbed over the bump. ''Baby has been busy kicking again.''

He smiled and kissed her again and rubbed his hand over the baby bump as well...just twelve more weeks and they would already be parents! He couldn't wait for the baby to be there as they were both so excited. They were ready and their wish was finally coming true of starting a family together.

But then he thought back about the arson investigation and also about his car, even more worried because if there were getting to him, they could also get to Gabby and their baby. That they would hurt her and that that worried him too much.

''What is wrong?'' She asked then as she laid her hand against this cheek, worried because he looked a little upset.

''It's nothing.'' He fakes a smile then as he laid his arm around her.

''So about the name Alienlina...'' He chuckled hten a she kissed her again and they walked inside, ready to spend some time perfecting the nursery.

* * *

NOTE: Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of this co written story. Matt and Kelly looked into it and found out that it was gang related and that district 21 is also working on it together with Arson because the gang relation and Matt got a nasty surprise when he came outside and he is not so sure about the investigation now because he is worried about his family.

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this second chapter and the storyline to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **Thanks to everyone of you who reviewed the first two chapters. We are really happy with the response this story has gotten so far. This is a collaborative effort between Milady29 and myself (sarrabr4) and we've been having fun so far so let's hope this continues**

Matt and Gabby walked up the stairs with his arm still around Gabby's shoulder and her right hand was cradeling her growing bump. They passed the first room that was theirs and stopped in front of a closed door. Matt had been secretly working on it between his shifts at the house and his construction work and it was almost finished so he decided it was time to show Gabby.

"No peaking." He smiled as he put a hand over her eyes.

"Matt." She playfully complain.

"I told you I would have the nursery ready by the end of the month and I'll make good on that promise." He opened the door and led her in. "Ready baby?" She nodded against his hand and he removed it. "Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh Matt." It wasn't finished yet but almost.

"There's still a few things left to be done but it won't take too much more time." The walls were a light shade of blue and a mahogany colour crib was standing alone against the far wall, the bedding a light color of beige with girafe's on it. In the corner facing the crib was a rocking chair, matching the crib and a foot stool so Gabby could have feet up when she was nursing. A changing table was set on the wall next to it and a bookshelf, half finished. "I just need to put the shelves in and we can start putting books and toys in it and you will be able to put all the clothes you and Sylvie have been buying for weeks now." He chuckled and saw her blush. It was true that she had been shopping for weeks, not being able to resist buying every cute thing she saw.

"It's beautiful Matt, all that's missing now is our baby boy." Matt couldn't help from having a beaming look on his face, he was going to have a son.

"Well something else is missing you goof." He laughed. "We still haven't picked a name for him."

"You're right." She reluctantly pulled away from him to sit on the rocking chair because her back was starting to hurt from the extra weight their son was putting on her lower body.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Just a little back pain. Your son is starting to be heavy in there."

"So he's my son now?"

"When he hurts my back like that and kicks in my ribs as though he's been playing soccer, yes." Her tone was teasing and her yes had a matching glint. Matt sat on the stool and placed his hands on Gabby's baby belly and moved in closer.

"Hey there buddy, it's daddy. Mommy and I love you so much but you have to stop hurting mommy or you'll get me into trouble." His voice was low and sweet, Gabby smiling lovingly at the man that she loved more than life, talking to their unborn child. She ran a hand through his short blonde hair and smiled at him.

"How about we go make some diner, baby's hungry."

"Baby's hungry huh? Already blaming it on the kid." He winked at her and got up, pulling her from the chair. They went to the kitchen and Gabby started making food. They were talking about their day, as they did every day and Matt was leaning against the counter, looking through the window, deep in thought. Kelly had good arguments about the arson fire and arson was arson but after someone had most probably keyed his truck on the side, on purpose and all he could think about was Gabby and their son that was growing safely in her and his resolve was fading.

"Matt, baby. Are you ok?" She was concerned. It was the second time that Matt looked like something was on his mind and since she could read him like an open book, she knew something was bothering him.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a really long shift." He shrugged and offered her a smile, kissing her on the forehead.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Yes, I promise." He smiled a genuine smile this time. He hated lying to Gabby and he had promised on his wedding day to be truthful and that he would protect her and that's what he was doing, what he told himself he was doing by keeping the truth from her. Diner was ready and they talked about the baby, work and Gabby was increasingly growing irritated from staying home so much, waiting for the birth of their son. Matt sent Gabby to sit on the couch while he did the dishes and returned to the living room about twenty minutes later. Gabby was leaning against the arm of the couch, listening to the soft music playing with a soft glow coming from the side lamp. Her hands were resting on her large bump and her eyes were closed. Matt lifted her feet on his lap and started rubbing them.

"God Matt, this feels great."

"How's baby doing?" Gabby rolled her shirt right under her chest, showing her perfectly round abdomen.

"Baby is doing argh." She winced as a foot could be seen on her side. "I think he's doing just fine." She chuckled as the pain left her. "How about we think names?"

"We should, otherwise he'll be born without a name."

"And we can't have him come in this world without one." She said. "I've had a few names swirling in my head these past few weeks."

"Let's hear them then." Matt kept rubbing her feet.

"I had Damien, Jackson and Jesse."

"Well Jackson Casey has a nice ring to it."

"What about Jesse? I think that's my favourite."

"Jesse Casey?" She scrunched her nose up and laughed. I hadn't thought about it that way.

"What do you think about Ryan?" In truth, Matt hadn't thought about names a whole lot and he wouldn't mind any of them if she had picked it and he'd have aboslutely no say in it.

"Ryan, I like that. Ryan Casey. It has a sweet ring to it." She smiled at the thought of her baby having that name. "Do we go for a middle name or a single one is enough.

"I don't mind. If we find a nice name we can go with a middle one too." He shrugged. He looked at her as tears started to build in her eyes and he knew it wasn't the hormones playing a trick on her. She was thinking of the best friend she had lost a little over a year before and I could see her heart break in pieces at the thought of Leslie Shay. "It's ok baby." I soothed running a hand up and down her leg.

"I want to name him after her." She chocked out.

"Ryan Shay Casey." Matt said gently, making her hear how it sounded. She simply nodded her head and smiled. "Alright, let's get mommy and Ryan to bed, we've had a long day. Gabby removed her legs from his lap and slowly raised herself from the couch, Matt following closely behind. They walked up the stairs, Matts hands planted firmly on her hips, preventing her from losing balance. They made it to their room and Matt stripped down to his boxers while Gabby was getting ready in their en-suite.

Ryan Shay Casey he thought. He loved how it sounded and it was perfect. It had him thinking about what Kelly had told him about doing the right thing. If the gang was willing to use tricks to scare Casey, no doubt they were willing to go at any length to protect themselves so he thought about Gabby and baby Ryan, wanting nothing more than to have the both of them safe. But on the other hand, if they didn't help CPD stop that gang, other people would be in danger as well. Matt didn't know what to do and what the right thing to do was. He hoped that the night would bring him more insight. Gabby reemmerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a tank top and her underwear. She couldn't look more beautiful than in that moment, fresh faced and carrying their child, a part that was him and a part that was her.

"What are you thinking about?" She inquired as she laid down next to him and he pulled her to him.

"You, and our baby. I can't wait to meet him."

"Soon." She smiled up at him.

"Soon." He kissed the top of her head and they drifted off to sleep. Matt woke up in the middle of the night to some noise outside the house and he got up, trying not to wake Gabby from her slumber and he put some pants on before he shuffled down the stairs and he heard a glass break as he made it down the last step. He looked outside to see a black van driving away quickly. He put some shoes on and ran outside to assess the damage. His side of his truck has a new accessory to add to the key marks on the door. His door window was smashed. He moved as much glass as he could from his seat to the floor before going back inside. He promised himself that he would call Erin Lindsay in the morning so she could be notified of everything that happened since they had been to the building to investigate. He went back upstairs to find Gabby still asleep, curled on her side. He slipped back in bed and tried to sleep. The next morning, he was woken up by the smell of bacon and he quickly got dressed before going downstairs.

"You're dressed early on your day off, got a construction job?"

"No. Chief Boden just called me and asked that I swing by the house for a few hours for a call we had last shift."

"Ok but you're not leaving before you have something in the stomach."

"I wouldn't dream of it." They sat down and ate breakfast in comfortable silence. Then he placed his dishes in the sink and kissed Gabby sweetly. "See you later baby." He smiled at her and placed a hand on her belly. "See you later Ryan." He bent down and kissed her over her shift before he left. He was thankful that the broken window wasn't facing the house because Gabby would have seen it and he didn't want to worry her. As soon as he sat in his truck, he dialed Lindsay's number.

"Hey, it's Matt Casey. I need you to meet me at the garage that's a few streets away from 51 in tenty minutes, it's about the arson case." And I hung up before sending a siimilar text to Severide before driving in that direction. The whole drive there, Matt had different emotions going through him: worry and anger were the main ones. He made good time to get to the garage and Kelly pulled up at the same time, shortly after followed by detective Lindsay and sargant Voight.

"I had visitors last night." I growled, anger taking over me as i pointed towards my broken window.

"The gang from the arson fire?" Kelly asked even though he knew the answer.

"What do you think Kelly?" Matt was slightly irritated with the other lieutenant.

"Does Gabby know about it?" Lindsay questioned.

"No but she knows something is up because I've been distracted with this case since it happened."

"So you need to tell her what is going on lieutenant." Voight said.

"I won't lie to her about it anymore but if I go along with you I need two things from you." It was no secret that Casey hated the man that was in front of his for the past they shared but it was also a known fact that if you needed something done, by the books or otherwise, Voight was the one you wanted on your side.

"Anything." Lindsay nodded.

"One, Antonio doesn't find out about mine and Kelly's involvement in this."

"What's the second thing you need?" Kelly knew this was the most important one of the two request.

"I need you to promise that my wife and my unborn son will be protected at all cost from these guys."

"You have my word." Voight extended his hand to Casey and he shook it. Lindsay took pictures of Matt's truck with the key marks and broken window before he gave it to the mechanic to fix it.

"Need a ride?" Kelly asked Matt when both officers were gone.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell Gabby everything." They both got in Kelly's camaro and drove off in the direction of Casey and Dawson's house.

"I'll see you on shift tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kelly." Matt walked into his house, dreading this next conversation. "Baby I'm home." He called out.

"That was fast, Boden get what he needed?"

"I lied to you. I wasn't at the firehouse."

* * *

 **a/n: WOW! So this is the third chapter and my first in this story. It's the first time I venture out of my POV stories and it's fun to write out of the box so I hope you like this latest chapter and you'll take a few minutes to review because we always love to know what you guys think of this story. There is no real posting order for me and Milady29 since the one who has time writes the chapter so stay tuned for more - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together again! Thank you so much for all the response on the first three chapters. We hope that you still like the story and please tell what you thought about the fourth chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

''I was out to get a surprise..for you and Ryan...and then I wanted to drive home, but I accidently broke my window.'' He lied. Looking at her couldn't worry her and Ryan. Voight had promised to look after her and she would be safe, he hoped for that and he was scared that if he would tell her the truth, she would get worried. Maybe everything would be resolved soon and then there was no need to worry her now.

''How did you break the window?'' She asked then, a little surprised.

''I was carrying something and then I bumped against the window really hard...people were even laughing at me.'' He smirked, pulled her in his arms.

''You are an oaf...but I still love you.'' She smirked and leaned against him and he kissed her on her head. They walked inside and suddenly she looked at him with a pout.

''I...look at me...I mean...Look...my whole body is swollen and my feet hurt...I feel huge...I feel like a sperm whale.'' She said with a pout and Matt wanted to feel bad for her but he started to chuckle.

''Sorry baby but you don't look like a sperm whale...'' He said then as he hugged her and kissed her on her head.

''Maybe not a sperm whale...but definitely a whale...'' She said with a pout again and Matt took her hand and pulled her to the couch.

''Come...'' He said as she sat down and he sat and pulled her feet on his lap.

''look at my swollen ankles...'' She sighed then and he started rubbing her feet again and she smiled. He was so good to her and he would be a great dad for Ryan. He smiled at her, massaging her feet.

''Your son is kicking again...'' She said then and Matt looked, tried not to laugh as he saw the little dent in her bump as the baby was kicking again and she looked at him.

''See, he is absolutely yours. If he isn't kicking me you are, before pulling the blankets away in bed.'' She chuckled.

''Oh yeah, he is mine...of course he is mine.'' He said rolling his eyes because she always said that when he was kicking, although he thought it was cute as well.

''When he is born we should tattoo 'Matt did it' on his forehead.''

Gabby smirked and shook her head.

''No, just put 'I did it, it was my fault ' on your forehead because the baby really will be too cute...'' She said then and she grabbed one of the pens that was on a table close by and pulled it closer, writing it on his forehead. He tried to look annoyed but he was just smiling, because he loved it when she was being so goofy.

''The things I do babe...the things I do to avoid your pregnancy hormones.'' He smiled teasingly.

She opened one eye, raising one eyebrow.

''I am missing my tea, you male, non pregnant scum.'' She said then and he sighed and got up.

''You are a spoiled little princes, that is what you are.'' He teased back then and winked at her then as he got up to get some tea for her. He got some of the green tea that she really loved and got some coffee for himself before walking back to the living room, pulling the small table closer to the couch, putting the tea down close to her so she could reach it and walked back to the kitchen then, getting some cookies as well and put that beside her as well.

''Anything else, princess...Gabby?'' He said as he smirked a little.

''What did you want to say...'' She asked then, pulling him down with a smirk. He looked aside at her.

''Princess...'' He said, looking really cheeky and she raised one eyebrow again.

''Princess whale.'' He smirked then and Gabby reached out, started to tickle him in his side, kept on going.

''Mercy! Mercy!'' He laughed as he didn't want to push her away, obviously.

Kelly walked through the house and looked around, cleaning a bit here and there. It still made him a little sad that he was living alone here after Shay's death. He had been living with Gabby and Matt for a while and while it was good, after they got married he moved out back to his own apartment again.

Suddenly he heard glass shattering in shay's old room and he ran up the stairs, walking into her room. After she had died he had cleaned out the room, although her bed, desk and closet were still there...he thought it was easier, for somebody had to stay over but also because he didn't want to remove everything of her.

He looked at the broken glass on the ground, saw the brick in-between the glass shards. Picking up the brick he stood upright, looking at it and wanted to put it on the nightstand, finding that the picture that had always been there of him and Shay was gone now and worried he looked around, he found it under the bed then, picking the frame up when he saw the glass that burst, damaging the picture.

Kelly felt a rage filling him now, although it was just a picture that had fallen over because of the brick and broken, it did feel like they hurt Shay's memory here in the room.

Matt caressed Gabby as she was asleep against him, his phone going off then and he took the phone. He got up and walked to the kitchen as it was Kelly, who asked him to come over.

''Sorry babe...I have to go see Severide...there is a problem...in his house.'' Matt lied and Gabby nodded.

''Can you pick up some food on the way back?'' She asked then and he nodded.

''I bet you want Thai food...''

''Yeah...'' She smiled as she had been eating that ever since she got pregnant, just really enjoying the food.

''I will pick up your favorite dish...and some extras for little Ryan.'' He said and she smiled as she got up and hugged and kissed him as he got ready to leave.

''Thank you...me and Ryan love you...'' She smiled.

''Anything you want.'' He said as he kissed her on her temple and walked out then, realizing he didn't have a car and upset he started to walk to Severide, although it was a pretty far walk. it made him so angry because he was supposed to be enjoying with Gabby now but instead he was worried about the investigation.

He arrived at Kelly's, whom was standing in the kitchen, holding up a brick.

''They threw this through my window...'' Kelly said angry.

''I didn't tell Ga-''

''We are going to get them...and break them...and making sure that this never happens again!'' Kelly said angry, Matt feeling a little doubtful but finally nodded.

* * *

NOTE: Thank you so much for reading the fourth chapter of this co written story. Matt couldn't tell Gabby because he didn't want to stress her because of the pregnancy. They shared some cuteness while Kelly got a nasty surprise now...and he is still determined to go after the gang and Matt was doubtful but agreed again.

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this fourth chapter and the storyline to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **Thanks to everyone of you who reviewed the first four chapters. We are really happy with the response this story has gotten so far. This is a collaborative effort between Milady29 and myself (sarrabr4) and we've been having fun so far so let's continue the fun and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

Matt stopped himself from talking when Kelly angrily showed him the brick that no doubt the gang had thrown through the window. He was mad and understandably so but he still had doubts about going after the gang and breaking them, Gabby and Ryan the main focus of those worries.

"Maybe we should call Voight, or at least Erin to tell them about this." He suggested.

"The only person I needed to call is you, so you can board up the window until I can call a repair guy tomorrow." Once they went to the supply store and bought what was needed, I fixed the window while Kelly cleaned the glass from the floor and we went back down where Kelly offered me a beer and took one of his own. "So did you tell Gabby?" He leaned against while Matt looked down sheepishly.

"I couldn't. I was about to when I got home from leaving my truck at the shop but she looked so tired and she's been complaining about sore feet and back so I just couldn't bring myself to stress her out more."

"What did you tell her?"

"Said I was carrying something and that I lost my footing and gave hard against the window, breaking it."

"And she bought that?" Kelly couldn't keep his laughter in. It was the worst excuse he had ever heard.

"Yeah well now you need to help me find the said surprise I lied about." He smirked, making Kelly's smile drop.

"Aw man you're killing me."

"Tough. And now you need to give me a ride back home." He finished the rest of his beer and left it on the counter. They drove to the Thai restaurant close to Kelly's house so Matt would keep his promise to Gabby to bring some food back and Matt quickly stopped at the toy store next door to grab a little brown bear, also something else he had promised Gabby.

"So what are you guys having?" We hadn't told anyone we were having a boy yet and I didn't want to spill it if Gabby wanted to wait. Sylvie had, although not knowing what we were having was always buying genderless clothing to make sure the baby didn't look like fool once he was born.

"I'm not saying until Gabby says so." He smiled evilly at Kelly who was driving.

"We know who hold the reigns in your house." Kelly poked fun at Matt but was met with a jab to the ribs. "What, I'm just saying."

"I'd like to see you with a pregnant wife hawked up on hormones to see who wears the pants. Trust me, you do not want to upset them when they take over." They drove the rest of the way, trying to keep their minds on what had happened tonight. Kelly dropped Matt off before heading back home, hoping nothing else would happen that night.

"Baby I'm back." He said loudly so Gabby could hear him wherever he was in the house.

"What took you so long I am starving." She walked up to him and took the bag from his hands.

"Kelly's problem was more serious that I thought." He shrugged, walking farther in the house.

"What did he do now?" She placed the cartons on the kitchen table.

"It's windy like crazy outside and a tree branch broke and broke Shay's old bedroom window." He lied.

"What is it with you guys and broken windows?" She chuckled, seeing the irony in both accidents.

"Bad shit happening I guess." He shrugged, hating to be lying to his wife. Most of the food was eaten by Gabby who was beyond starving, baby Ryan taking the blame for it, she was claiming it was all his doing.

"Are you ready for shift tomorrow?" Gabby asked as she snuggled into Matt's side when they decided to go to bed.

"Yeah, just another normal shift hopefully." he shrugged. "I wanted to know. How much do you still want to keep the baby's gender from 51?"

"Have they been nagging you?"

"A lot, I'm not sure I can keep it up." He chuckled. "Kelly asked again tonight on the way back."

"I don't mind, you can tell them BUT you CANNOT say a word about the name or you." She pointed to his chest. "will be sleeping on the couch tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her on her forehead before moving down and kissing her swollen abdomen from Ryan growing in it. "Good night Ryan, daddy and mommy love you."

"I'll never get bored hearing you talk to our son like that." She sighed, content with their little growing family. Matt kissed her one more time before they fell asleep. He woke up early the next morning to get ready for shift but Gabby was already awake and he could smell her cooking from upstairs. He quickly got changed into a CFD t-shirt and his work pants, not feeling like changing at the house. His mind was still on what had happened in the past few days but managed to hide it from Gabby easier than the previous times. They kissed before he left and he drove towards the house. It was almost lunch time and they had had a few calls so far, all textbook ones so it had been a fairly easy morning. Matt was sitting at his desk in the officers quarters, trying to concentrate on the accident report that was staring at him but was failing quite miserably. He was staring off in space when a knock on the door startled him. Kelly was on the other side of the door.

"Something I can help you Severide?"

"Only if you tell me you don't have second thoughts about what comes next with the gang and the investigation."

"I don't know Kelly, I'm trying not to think about it but my thoughts always come back to protecting Gabby and our baby."

"Look Casey, these guys will get what's coming for them. If not from us than from Voight."

"I'm hoping for the latter because I hate having to lie to Gabby and I don't want to add any stress to her or the baby by telling her. I just want it to be over with."

"I get that and it will be, let's just let CPD do their thing for now and keep an eye out for anything weird."

"I just hope Voight hold his end of the deal and keeps Gabby safe while we're on shift."

"Chow's up." Mills called from the common room.

"Come on Casey, let's go eat." They both got up and left Matt's office to join the others for lunch. Matt sat at his usual spot at the end of the table and read the paper. Apart from what had happened to his car and Kelly's window, there was nothing in the paper about a gang on the lose or any other arson fire.

"So lieutenant, are you going to tell us what you're having of is Dawson making you keep it a secret still." Cruz called from the round table.

"Come on Casey, you can't keep us in the dark forever." Sylvie complained next to him.

"I can until the kid is born." He chuckled, never looking up from the paper, making the whole house groan in annoyance. They didn't even have time to finish their lunch and everyone's nagging about the baby that they were called to another fire.

After Matt had left, Gabby started getting ready to go to the store. They were running out of food and she had to keep walking to avoid her feet from swelling more than they already were. She got in the car with little trouble and started driving. After a few blocks, when she looked in her rearview mirror, she noticed a black sedan behind her but kept driving, there was a little bit of traffic this morning after all. When she got to the store, it took her about an hour and a half to get everything she had jotted down on a list before leaving since she wasn't walking at her usual pace. She had felt as if she had been followed throughout her shopping run but nothing seemed out of the normal when she looked around. She paid for everything and refused help from the wrapper to help her with her bags to the car, smiling politely at him. She huffed as she sat back down in the car, her breath heavier than it normally was when she wasn't carrying another human being around. There were a little less cars on the street when she drove back home but she also had to stop at Laura's bakery and still that nagging feeling of being followed was lingering around. She walked in the bakery, a little flushed when she was greeted by her sister-in-law.

"You ok Gabby?" You could see that Laura was concerned. "You look a little bit red." She helped Gabby sit on a chair.

"I'm fine but I had a weird feeling that I was followed from the house to the store and back so I stopped here to grab some raspberry turnovers." She smiled cheekily at Laura.

"Those hormones can drive you crazy sometimes, I think they're making you imagine things. I know they made me hear strange noises in my house." Laura tried reassuring her that she was normal and that these things happened.

"Thanks Laur, that's making me feel better."

"Great, six raspberry turnovers coming right up." She got up to get Gabby's order ready. Once they had argued over the bill and Laura had won, laughing, Gabby got in her car and went back home. Once again, a few blocks farther, a similar black sedan turned onto the same street as her and followed behind. The thought wasn't lost on her again but when it turned on the same street it had emerged from on the way to the store, she simply shook her head.

"These hormones will drive me completely crazy." She looked down at her belly and placed a hand on it. "You need to make me stop doing these things Ryan." She chuckled to herself before getting out of the car and making a few in and outs with the food until everything was in the house. She put everything away and kept busy in the house until it was time for diner and then a bath. She picked her phone up and texted Matt. **Hope you're having a good shift, stay safe out there, we love you -xx-** She got a quick I am and I love you too before going on with the rest of her day.

The trucks came back to the house about two hours later, this fire being the biggest so far in their shift. Matt had received a text from Gabby and had answered back before hopping out of the truck and getting out of his turn-out gear. He walked back into the common room where pretty much the whole house was trying to get their baby's gender out of him.

"Come on lieutenant, you've been making us wait forever." Christopher Herrmann almost whined, making Casey laugh. "You gotta give us something." He added.

"Yeah lieutenant, I've been working on a little surprise for the two of you and I can't give it to you if I don't know what you guys are having." Connie appeared in the common room doorway. She didn't usually butt into the fireman's business but she loved babies and she loved knitting so she had made a little something for Casey and Dawson.

"Alright, alright, everybody quiet down." He made a sign with his hands so everyone would stop talking. "Dawson and I are having a boy." He smiled as everyone cheered and came to congratulate him. Connie had smiled at the announcement and retreated back to her desk where she had placed two gift bags this morning in hope of finding out of Casey and Dawson were having a boy or a girl. She returned just as everyone was done congratulating their lieutenant and handed Matt the bag.

"It's just a little something I made but I hope you like it." Matt quickly opened it and revealed a little blue knitted hat with matching booties along with a rather large blue and green blanket that they'd be able to wrap little Ryan in it.

"Thank you Connie, these are beautiful." He got up and hugged her. "Gabby will love them."

"I'm glad." They smiled at each other and Matt put everything back in the bag before going to put them in his office and come back.

"So, did you guys pick a name out?" Sylvie asked, everyone looking at Matt.

"Don't push your luck." He sat back down at the table and went back to reading his paper. The guys were happy about Casey's new and couldn't wait to have a new firefighter in the house. The rest of shift went by quickly with nothing standing out of the ordinary and both Matt and Kelly were glad.

* * *

 **a/n: So after they fix Kelly's place up, they spend a rather ordinary day at firehouse 51. Gabby on the other hand has had a weirder day than the boys but are her hormones really playing a trick on her or is she really being followed by someone sketchy?**

 **Ok so I've been on fire this morning, writing this chapter in a record time. I really hope you like it and please take a few minutes to review it to tell us what you thought about it. There's more fun and angst to come, stay tuned :D - Sarra**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together! Thank you so much for all the response on the first five chapters. all the response is really overwhelming and we are so happy with it. We hope that you still like the story and please tell what you thought about this chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

 **This chapter was written by the both of us, we both wrote about half of it.**

''Again? Are you married to him or something?'' She asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

''I want to...no he called me to ask me I could actually replace his window.''

''I thought he was going to call a professional...'' Gabby said then, it was not that she minded that he was going to help Kelly but she wished she was home as he had just come back from shift.

''He did, he called M. Casey constructing company.'' Matt smiled then and kissed her on her forehead, feeling a little bit for leaving against as well.

''We will go out for dinner before going to Molly's, I promise...'' He said then as he kissed her on her forehead and she nodded.

''It's fine, I can help you pick out your ring for Kelly.'' She smirked and he chuckled.

''Sounds like a great plan...sushi?''

''Matt...I can't eat raw fish, you know that!'' She said as she poked Matt against his chest.

''Oh well... I am sorry...Italian, fine...'' He smiled then and kissed her before walking out, walking to the car garage because his car would be ready to pick up now and drove to Severide. Happy to have his truck back he drove to Severide and while he was replacing the window, they didn't talk about the investigation, Kelly didn't want to bring it up again. He knew Matt was worried and he couldn't blame him with a son on the way and Gabby being pregnant, but he still hoped his friend would go along with him and Matt finished putting in the new window.

Matt left soon after so he and Gabby could still get dinner together because he already felt bad that he had to leave this afternoon.

''Babe, I am back.'' He said as he walked back inside, surprised to see Gabby was dressed in a really nice dress.

''We are going out tonight, figured I should wear something nice.'' She smiled and Matt smiled.

''You always look great, you know that.'' He smiled then. They left to her favorite Italian restaurant and sat by the booth by the window.

''The portions are so big here...I really can't eat more than a main dish here.'' Matt said then as they got the menu.

''Oh...yeah that is right...but I am -''

''Just order two things sweetie, you have to eat for two, so why not order for two.'' He smiled then. Gabby nodded and they ordered their food, Gabby also taking a starter and they enjoyed dinner together.

''i think he likes the spaghetti...he is kicking.'' Gabby sighed then, pressing her hand on the baby bump and Matt nodded.

''I almost feel bad that I knocked you up.'' He said then and she smiled as she caressed over the bump.

''It is all fine, I mean...when the baby is there it will be all worth it.'' She smiled. ''It will be wonderful when Ryan is here.''

''RYAN! It's Ryan!'' They suddenly heard a table behind then and when they turned around and looked over the booth, they saw Herrmann sitting there with Cindy.

''Oh no!'' Gabby said then and Cindy put her hand over Christopher's mouth.

''He is not saying a word about it to anybody. I am sorry we heard you saying the name. I promise we won't tell anyone...'' Cindy said then, Christopher trying to pull the hand away that was in front of his mouth and finally they nodded.

''Well, you don't know the middle name and it is a special one...so that will still be a surprise.'' Gabby smiled then and Christopher and Cindy joined their table.

''You look amazing...'' Cindy smiled at Gabby as she sat down beside her and Gabby smiled proud.

''29 weeks.'' She said then, ''He is growing really fast and he is being a kicker.''

''Oh yeah, Kenny was a horrible kicker too...but you look round and healthy.'' Cindy smiled and Gabby happy and they finished dinner together, getting ready to leave to molly's all together now.

Both couples paid for their meals and headed out laughing at something Christopher had said.

"We'll meet you at Molly's." Gabby chuckled and both couples went to their respective cars and drove towards the pub. Matt helped Gabby down the truck and led her inside by the waist just as the Herrmann's parked their van. the place was packed and Otis was the only one behind the bar. "I'll go give Otis a hand baby."

"Are you sure you should be on your feet so much?"

"I'll be fine I promise." She kissed him and went behind the bar while he went to join the others.

"You shouldn't be on your feet Dawson." CHristopher and Cindy made their way to her.

"Not you too." She grumbled. "You two need to go enjoy this kidless night and I'll be just fine, I need to stretch my legs a bit." She shooed them away. Cindy laughed and pulled Christopher along so they could join the rest of 51. Otis was serving a group of guys at one end of the bar and she decided to take the other end. At first, things were going smoothly. She was mostly serving beers that were in the fridge behind her so it didn't require for her to bend a lot and stretch weirdly.

"You ok over there Dawson?" Otis called between two customers.

"Everything's great." She smiled at him and grabbed another customer to serve. This time, it wasn't as simple as it had been so far. The girl ordered a drink and some of the bottles were a little higher up. She raised on her toes to try to reach it but her 29 week belly was making it difficult. Otis walked over and handed it to her. "Thanks." She finished the drink and made the woman pay. Next one had her bend down in the lower fridges and she regretted her choice of shoes. She kicked them off towards the end of the bar and kept going. "What's it going to be Severide?" She noticed him walk up to her.

"Four beers." He smiled at her.

"One in there for your girlfiend Casey?" He looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What? You two have been hanging out a lot, it makes me wonder." The look in his face was priceless, resulting in her laughing out loud.

"I needed help with a broken window and he came to help. Thanks for the beers princess." He winked at her as she handed him his drinks and was left gauking at him. She recovered rather quickly and screamed as loud as she could to get 51's attention.

"You are so sleeping on the couch Matthew Casey." She yelled playfully, making everyone laugh at him. For the next twenty minutes, Gabby kept tending the bar somewhat easily but then her lower back started hurting and her bump was getting in the way. She served a college student and suddenly, the cash register was miles away. "Has this thing always been so far away?" She complained to Otis that was next to her.

"No, but you weren't always that big." She frowned and poked him in the ribs.

"Ha ha very funny Otis." She moved around him and served a few drinks to a bunch of girls but her bump was preventing her from giving them all at the same time the way she used to and she growled, starting to get frustrated. "I can't reach the damn end of this bar."

"Maybe you just need a breather Dawson." There was no teasing or judging in Otis's voice. "You've been doing this for the last hour and a half. Why don't you go join Casey and the others and I'll finish up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Go have fun."

"Thanks Otis." She kissed him on the cheek and poured herself a glass of fruit juice before heading to the table where the others were.

"Hey, you ok baby?" Matt kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah. It was starting to be too hard."

"The baby's getting in the way?" Brett inquired.

"Let's just say there's more space between where my abds were and the counter." She was making fun of herself right now and everyone went along with her. They stayed another hour or so before Gabby was practically asleep against Matt.

"Dawson looks like she's about to drop." Cruz pointed in her direction and Matt looked down at her.

"Hey baby." He gently rubbed circles on her back to wake her up. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm beat."

"Alright. See you guys next shift."

"Night lieutenant, night Dawson." Everyone at the table said and Matt guided Gabby out of Molly's and to his truck. He helped her in and drove off, her fingers linked with his and her head resting against the back of her seat. Once they arrived home, Matt helped Gabby out again and up the stairs to their front door. Gabby was practically sleep walking at this point. She removed her shoes and they walked up together to their room so they could go to bed. Gabby let Matt get her out of her dress and into one of his old CFD t-shirts. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his side of the bed, pulling her to him.

"Did you have fun tonight baby?" He kissed her forehead.

"Ryan and I had fun." She smiled lazily. "It felt good to work at Molly's again even if it was just for a little bit." She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself now get some sleep, I think you've earned it." He placed his hand on her belly and gave her a tender kiss. "Good night baby, I love you both."

"We love you too." They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

NOTE: So they had a good time tonight with less worries about the investigation...but will they really be done with the gang now or are they just planning to go after the lieutenants again?

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this sixth chapter and the storyline to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination**

 **We're really glad you guys are liking this story so much. Milady29 and myself (sarrabr4) have loads of fun writing it so let's continue this crazy plot.**

* * *

 **Three days later**

Gabby woke up first because her body was killing her. Being 29 weeks pregnant was starting to make it difficult to find a good sleeping position and it was starting to take its tole on her. She stretched as much asher body would let her and went to the bathroom to wash her face before heading down to make breakfast for Matt who was surely going to wake up soon. She paddled down the stairs and started making pancake batter. She was lost in her thoughts when arms crept around her waist from behind and rested on her belly and his lips tenderly pressed on her neck.

"You were missing when I woke up." He mumbled against her neck.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." She relished in the feel of his body against hers, something that hadn't changed with the pregnancy hormones.

"Having trouble finding the right position?" He knew she loved sleeping on her stomach and at first she had managed but he noticed the change in her sleep patter.

"Apart from the swollen feet, that is what I hate the most about pregnancy." She grumbled, making him laugh.

"It's almost over and when you're going to think back, it'll all have been worth it." He rubbed circles on her tummy, making the baby kick. "Good morning Ryan." They both chuckled.

"Looks like he doesn't want us to forget him." She placed her hand on Matt's.

"We could never forget him." He placed another kiss on her neck. "You still up for visiting my mother today?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She placed the last pancakes in the plate as he released her from his grip. He let her set everything and they sat down before he spoke again, not letting this fester any longer.

"You don't have a nothing face Gabby. Tell me what you're thinking." He put some pancakes on his plate. She looked down at her plate and played with the pieces there.

"Listen Matt, I know she's excited to be a grandma but we need to talk what kind of involvement she's going to have in Ryan's life."

"What do you mean what kind of involvement?" He asked quizically.

"I don't think we should leave her alone with Ryan." She finally admitted, putting some food in her mouth.

"She's always been a good mother and I think she deserves a chance to prove herself." He argued.

"I know and we don't need to make a decision today I just want you to think about it Matt." She really didn't want to have an argument about this, it wasn't worth it.

"Ok." They ate the rest of breakfast in relative silence before clearing the table and going upstairs to change. Gabby changed into capris with a flowing top and flats while Matt changed into jeans and a t-shirt. They took Gabby's car since it was easier for her to get into and they drove towards Nancy's apartment. Gabby had a weird feeling ten minutes in the car ride and looked into her side mirror, suddenly seeing a black sedan following behind them. It was far away and by all means not threatening but something about it made her uneasy. She took Matt's hand and linked her fingers with his, finding reassurance in them.

Kelly woke up and made himself a light breakfast before changing into some work-out clothes and left to take a run. He stood on the sidewalk and stretched his legs before slowly starting to job at a standstill to get ready for the heavier run. He noticed a black sedan across the street that wasn't there before but he put his headphones in his ears and started running, deciding to ignore it.

Matt and Gabby arrived at Nancy's twenty minutes later and he helped her out and to the front door before ringing the doorbell. It took Nancy a few minutes before she opened the door.

"Gabby, Matthew, you came." She seemed surprised that they had finally come to visit her.

"I said that we would." He moved farward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm happy to see the both of you. How are you feeling Gabby?" Nancy kissed her cheek and invited them inside and offered them a cup of coffee. They sat on the sofa and Nancy arrived a few minutes later with coffee and little cakes.

"I'm feeling pretty good except for the swollen feet." She started but Nancy didn't let her finish her sentence.

"And finding the right position to sleep in." She laughed. "I remember having the hardest time sleeping in my third trimester with Matthew."

"He's been kicking a lot too." Gabby smiled, drinking her coffee.

"You know, everything you're telling me is exactly how my pregnancy with Matthew went. He was far more active in there than his sister Christie was."

"Thanks mom, thanks for feeding me to the wolves." He rolled her eyes, making both women laugh.

"Well look how well you turned out sweetie." She smiled at him.

"Than I think we'll be just fine." Gabby smiled, rubbing her tummy. They stayed and had lunch with Nancy before Gabby seemed to be more tired than usual. They drove back home and the nagging feeling Gabby was feeling on their drive here came back full force. She took a peak at her mirror and sure enough, the same black sedan was following them. She thought she had imagined it before but this time, she was pretty sure they were being followed. She debated to tell Matt or not about what she saw today and a few days back but she was starting to freak out a little bit.

"Matt." She tried not to let her fear be heard by Matt.

"What's up baby?" Gabby glanced in her side mirror again and this time the sedan had dissapeared.

"Well, eh, I was thinking about what we were talking at breakfast and I think you're right. I think we should give Nancy a chance staying with Ryan." She hoped that she sounded convincing and not like she was avoiding talking about something else.

"I'm happy you feel that way." He smiled at her and took her hand in his before raising it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Gabby looked a few times through her mirror and the sedan never reappeared.

After running for what looked like an hour, Kelly looked at his watch and turned around, running in the direction of his place. Once he was close enough, he noticed that the sedan was still where he had seen it when he left earlier in the day and all it did was send alarms ringing in his head, telling him that it wasn't just a coincidence. He ran inside, as if he hadn't paid attention to the car, so he didn't look suspicious. He decided that he'd shower before he made his next move. Once he was clean, he pulled out his cellphone and sent Matt a message. **I think I'm being watched.**

* * *

 **a/n: So Gabby and Matt didn't seem to see eye to eye at first concerning what Nancy's role should be in Ryan's life and is Gabby going crazy or is there really someone following them?**

 **Things will begin to heat up for our duo and Matt will continue to wonder if his involvement is worth Gabby and Ryan's lives.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together! Thank you so much for all the response on the first chapters. all the response is really overwhelming and we are so happy with it. We hope that you still like the story and please tell what you thought about this chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

 **Two days later**

Gabby walked around the house, struggling a bit as she knew she had to go out, because she wanted to visit Shay's grave and bring some flowers there, but she was worried that she would see the black sedan again. Her feet were also so swollen and she was tired, but she wanted to go to her friend and bring her her favorite flowers.

It was her birthday after all.

She walked to her car and got in, driving to the cemetery. She didn't like being in the cemetery but she did like being close to Shay, it was like she was closer to her friend again and Ryan was kicking now…Gabby couldn't wait to tell him about the amazing woman he was named after.

Gabby walked to the grave and gasped then surprised as she saw it.

The candle that she had put there the last time she was here was thrown aside and the glass container it had been in was in shards on the grave. The flowers were tossed around and the picture was broken was well and even scratched with a pen. Gabby put her hand in front of her mouth and looked upset, shaking her head. How could somebody do this?

Upset she walked back to the car, as fast as she could and drove to the firehouse, running inside, even running past all the other people that were calling her name.

She ran inside the office, Matt sitting there and he got up a bit surprised when she just pressed herself against her.

''Hey, hey, I am here, what is wrong? Talk to me.'' Matt said worried as he took Gabby in his arms and caressed her over her back.

''Somebody trashed Shay's grave….'' She sobbed against him and he just held her, biting his lip as he was pretty sure that it was the gang and it made him so angry.

''Shhhhh….I am so sorry, we will clean it up later….'' He said and laid his hands then around Gabby's jaw, cupping her face in his hands.

''Shhh, I know…Shay doesn't deserve this…. The person who did this is terrible….I will help you clean it up.'' He said then but she pulled back.

''how can you say we will just clean it up. People damaged her grave! They damaged it!'' She said upset.

''I know-''

''Then why are you saying that we can just clean it up!'' Gabby yelled upset.

'''Gabby, I am sorry.'' Matt said then, not sure what he should say or do.

''And I feel you are hiding something from me!'' She said then, even more upset.

''Gabby…'' He just said softly as he tilted his head and then she shook her head, angry.

''I am leaving Matt!'' She said angry and walked out and he wanted to walk after her but as she got so mad, he just walked back to his office.

He sat down, bummed but sighed relieved as he got a phone call from her just a few minutes later an she had come home safely.

''Matt I am sorry, I was a bit emotional – Have you told Severide yet?''

''No…'' Matt said then. ''It is fine, I am sorry.''

''Go tell him and we can talk when you are back from shift…''

''Okay, whatever is best for you.'' He said then and she made a smoochie sound on the other side of the phone and Matt got up then, took a deep breath before walking to Severide's office and he knocked on the door and walked in then and looked as friend. So sad he had to bring this news.

''Gabby went to the cemetery to put some new flowers by Shay's grave…and when she got there the grave was trashed. The flowers were thrown around and so did the candles…''

''What!'' Kelly yelled angry and Matt backed off, knew that his friend would be so angry and Kelly shook his head.

''How can they do that, don't they have any respect!''

''We will clean it up, me and Gabby will go there later…I am so sorry.''

''It probably was the gang.'' Kelly gritted his teeth.

''Probably.'' Matt said then as he was thinking the same.

''We should have stayed out of this…but you pulled me in on this investigation….'' Kelly shook his head.

Matt huffed, really angry now because Kelly was blaming him while he had been trying to get out. Now Kelly said that he had brought Kelly in? Kelly had been the one that kept pushing him back in and now he blamed him? Matt tried not to get Matt because Kelly was also upset about what happened to Shay's grave but he was still angry now. Really angry.

''You are an idiot! I told you we should stay out of this but you pulled me into it! I never wanted to get into this mess and after my truck got keyed and wanted to leave it for what it is, and now you say this is my fault! My wife is pregnant, I wanted to get out but you felt too important to leave this for what it was!'' Matt said angry.

''I am in the idiot here? You know what, whatever!'' Kelly said angry and Matt just shook his head and walked out. He walked back to his own daughter and smacked the door close behind him. He was so angry and Cruz sat up from his bed in the room there and looked at Matt. Angry Matt just waited for shift to be over and was so relieved when it finally was.

After shift, he went home and took Gabby in the truck to the cemetery, looking if they could clean up at the grave a bit. He parked the car and helped her out of the truck when he saw Kelly cleaning up there as well as they walked closer.

''You know what, I will wait in the car until you get back.'' He said then and Gabby looked up at him, a bit surprised.

''Why?''

''me and Kelly had words at work about an arson case and I don't really want to talk to him. Not here, I don't want to get mad at him by Shay's grave.'' Matt explained and Gabby nodded. She pressed closed against Matt and grabbed his hand then as they walked back to the car.

''You know what, we can go back later…I don't want you to feel awkward…but please make it up with Kelly, I know you always do, I don't like you fighting.''

Matt nodded and they got back in the car and he kissed her.

''I love you, you know that right?'' He asked then.

''I know, it was just the pregnancy hormones…and that was I so upset about what happened to Shay's grave.''

''All fine.'' He said then and kissed her again and they shared a small hug before driving home.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby wanted to visit her friend for Shay's birthday but found out that her grave was trashed and went to Matt, really upset and had to tell Kelly then but Kelly and he got in a fight.

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this eighth chapter and the storyline to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination**

 **Thanks again for all the support this story is getting. Milady29 and I (sarrabr4) really apreciate it and we're really glad that you are liking it. During the summer, updates will probably be a little more spaced out since Milady29 is in Australia and I'm in Canada (we just LOVE the different time zones...NOT) so I hope you guys will be patient with us and stick with this story. Have fun reading ch 9 :)**

* * *

Once Gabby and Matt got back home, it was time for a short nap. He knew she was tired from the emotions of what happened at Shay's grave along with the pregnancy and he was completely tired out. They snuggled against each other and quickly fell asleep. He woke up about two hours later, Gabby still asleep in his arms. He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and watched her sleep. She was on her left side and her hand was tucked away under her head while her right one was sitting on her belly, Ryan seamingly quiet in there. All he could do while watching her was replay the argument Severide and him had in his office before their shift ended. The only explanation as to why Kelly was so mad and blaming it all on Matt was the fact that it probably angered him more than anything that Shay's grave had been disturbed. She was his best friend and on some level, neither him or Gabby had completely healed yet from losing her and only time would really be the thing that would bring some peace to them but the gang had gone too far in going all that damage to the grave. Matt got snapped out of my thoughts by Gabby's voice.

"Hey baby, is everything ok?" She ran her right hand on his cheek.

"I'm just thinking about the argument Kelly and I had before end of shift."

"Maybe talking about it will help?" She gave him a smile and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I think I should talk about it with him, clear the air."

"You should. When you and Severide fight, it's like the rest of the world is wrong. You two ladies need to make up already." She snickered.

"Very funny mom." He poked her side.

"I like how that sounds."

"Me too." He leaned down to kiss her. "How about I make some breakfast and I go see if I can talk to Severide at his place."

"That' a good idea Matt, get the air cleared sooner rather than later." He helped her up but tey weren't that hungry so they made toasts with eggs and coffee. They ate in comfortable silence, her presence next to him enough to help him stay calm even though Matt was kind of nervous about going over to Severide's place so they could talk it out. Matt cleaned everything out while Gabby went to put her feet up and he kissed her one last time before going to Kelly's. "Good luck." She smiled up at me.

"Thanks." Matt walked out the door and sat in his truck, holding the steering wheel with both hands. During the whole drive to Kelly's apartment, he kept playing over and over in his head what he would say to him but as soon as Kelly opened his door and gave me an icy glare, everything that he had rehearsed was completely out the windown.

"What do you want?" He was still pissed.

"We need to talk."

"I got nothing to say to you." Kelly slammed the door shut but Matt stopped it just in time with the palm of his hand.

"And I'm not leaving before we talk about this Sev." Matt pushed past Kelly and into his place and he resigned himself and closed the door.

"I have nothing more to tell you than what I said in my office."

"I know you're upset about what they did to Shay's grave but don't you dare blame it all on me." Matt was a very patient man on a normal day but here Severide was, blaming the whole thing on him when he was the one who insisted on going through with this investigation. "You're the one who didn't want to let it go, Kelly, not me."

"We can't just let an arson case go Matt." Both lieutenants were irritated with the other which wasn't helping matters.

"Don't put words in my mouth Severide. You were the one who insisted we get justice when I told you that I couldn't risk Gabby's or our unborn child's life and that we should have left arson investigation and CPD take care of this but no, the great Kelly Severide had to have his way." Matt was so beyond mad at him right now. "All our involvement has done is cause pain. Do you think you're the only one this bothers?" Kelly let the words sink in and took a less agressive stance.

"How's Gabby?"

"She's shaken up Kelly. She doesn't understand how someone, anyone could do that to a grave, to Shay's grave."

"I cleaned the mess up after shift."

"I know, we came to do it but you were already there. After we yelled at each other at 51, I didn't want to go at it in front of Gabby at Shay's gave so we drove back home." The air was visibly less heavy with anger after Matt had said his piece.

"And I think I was being followed there and back. Did you see a black sedan up front?"

"No, I don't know. I was angry coming here."

"It changes spot in the street to make it look less suspicious but I keep an eye on it."

"Have you told Erin about any of this?"

"Not yet."

"We have to tell CPD about what's been going on."

"Has anyone been following you?"

"I haven't noticed anything." Ideas were making their way into Matt's head and they were bad ones. "What if they've been following Gabby?

"Has she told you about anything weird lately?" Matt was racking his brain to know if she had mentionned anything strange to him but nothing came to his mind.

"She hasn't said anything."

"Has she been acting weird since that fire?"

"She's pregnant Kelly, of course she's been acting weird." He said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Her hormones are all over the place. She cries at anything, gets mad for nothing and is paranoid over the smallest of details."

"Ok so keep your eyes out for anything out of the ordinary in the next few days, see if they get sloppy."

"Kelly." Matt warned. "This is CPD's job to look out for these things. Our job is to save lives and protect our families."

"Fine." Kelly surrendered. "I'll call Lindsay and tell her about the tail and Shay's grave. I'm doing this for Shay."

"Great, so we're good?" Matt questionned Kelly.

"We're good. Sorry I was so mad after you told me about Shay's grave, I was seeing red."

"I get that Severide but we can't lose sight of what's important here."

"I know." Kelly pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called Erin Lindsay to tell her everything that had happened in the last few days. They boys hugged and Matt made his way back to his house but he kept his eyes wide open to see if he was being followed or if there was a weird car that wasn't there before close to his house but he found nothing. The next few days went by without so much as a hitch and things seemed to be returning to somewhat normal. Erin had come back to Kelly about Shay's grave and how they hadn't been able to pick anything out of the ordinary from the cemitary's security cams and that they'd discretely look into the sedan that was parked in front of Severde's appartment. In the mean time, Matt kept a close eye on his place while he wasn't off shift to make sure that gabby was safe, hoping that nothing bad would happen to either her or Ryan. Voight had promised to protect them and he wanted nothing more than for him to stand by that promise. The next thing that happened came like a freight train, their next shift. They were coming from a multiple car accident downtown when Connie intercepted Casey, giving him an envelope he had receivec while on call. He went to his office to open the envelope to see what was in it and when he pulled out the pictures, his blood ran cold and anger started to surge through his veins. He marched towards Kelly's office and slammed the door shut, startling the occupent.

"What the hell Casey?"

"What the hell Casey? Are you serious? Is this arson case really worth it to you? Because it sure as hell isn't worth it for me." Matt threw the envelope on Kelly's desk. "Is it really worth it Kelly?" Severide took the pictures out and it had the same effect on him as it did on Casey. Looking through the pictures, he realized what they were; they were pictures of Gabby. They were pictures of Gabby at Shay's grave, Gabby out for a walk and Gabby out at the supermarket. "This needs to stop, right NOW." Casey growled.

* * *

 **Ok so Matt and Kelly made up after going at it a little bit but things are about to get even heavier now that Matt and Kelly have proof that Gabby is being followed. Voight promised to protect Gabby and baby Ryan but seems to be falling short on that promise.**

 **Ok so I had this last part just pop in my head and I had to go with it. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a reviews because we are both anxious to know what you guys thought about it. - Sarra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Milady29 and I(sarrabr4) are super happy with the reception of this story by everyone and we love writing it. This chapter is a joint effort because as you know, she's in Australia and having fun (hope so) but works super hard so she cooked up part of it (before going to sleep) and I picked up the rest of it. We hope you'll like it.**

 **BTW, there might me a few coarse words in this chapter, just so you are all warned.**

* * *

"I am done. I can't do this anymore!'' Matt said then as Kelly looked at the pictures, not sure what to say.

''Look Matt, I am really sorry, I hope that you blame this on Voight and not on me.''

''Oh I sure will!'' Matt gritted his teeth. ''He had promised to keep an eye on her and he didn't hold his end of the deal.'' Matt suddenly turned around and left Kelly's office, Kelly trying to catch up to him. "We're going for a ride." He told his team and everyone from 81 stood up and followed their lieutenant.

"Casey, wait up. I'm coming with you." The rest of the house had seen what happened but were left in confusion as to what was really going on. The drive to 21 wasn't long and Matt jumped out of the truck, Kelly right behind him. The rest of truck looked on confused as the two lieutenants entered the building.

"I need to have a word with Voight." He tried not being too rude to Platt, know how the desk Sargent had an explosive temper.

"Wait a little bit." She rang upstairs, telling the IU receptionnist that lieutenant Casey needed a word with Voight. "He can't see you right now lieutenant, you'll have to come back."

"The hell I am." He turned around fast enough and went up the stairs two at a time until he was at the gate, not being able to go further without a code. "VOIGHT." He bellowed. There wasn't any doors other than the metal one in front of him stopping his voice to go through. Lindsay came down the stair two at a time.

"Are you trying to get yourself kicked out?" She seethed.

"I need to talk to Voight." Matt was being pissed and Lindsay quickly let him in. He followed behind her, Kelly next to him until they reached the top stair.

"I don't appreciate you interrupting one of my cases." Voight was none too pleased with the two lieutenants barging into his bullpen.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you held your end of the deal."

"My office." Voight stood by his office door, letting both Casey and Severide in along with Lindsay before closing the door behind them all. "You two care telling me what's going on?" He sat behind his desk.

"You said you'd protect my wife." Casey let the anger course through him because this latest stunt made all rationality hit the fan.

"And we have been detailing her."

"YOU CALL THIS PROTECTING MY WIFE?" Casey violently threw the envelope on Voight's desk, pictures spilling over on it. Voight took it and looked at the pictures one at a time.

"When did you get those?"

"Does it even matter? Your job was to keep her safe, I counted on you to keep her safe while I'm on shift."

"She is safe, trust me."

"TRUST YOU? How am I supposed to TRUST you, if you can't keep my WIFE AND UNDORN CHILD SAFE from these lunatics? They followed her everywhere she went, the store, on her daily walk and at Shay's GRAVE."

"They've been following me also." Severide was getting angry too.

"What's going on in here?" Antonio didn't even bother to knock on Voight's door before he walked in.

"This doesn't concern you Dawson."

"When it has something to do with my sister, it sure as hell concerns me. I'll ask again, what's going on in here?"

Voight and Lindsay proceeded in telling Antonio about the fire 51 has responded to and how they had asked Casey and Severide's help to determine that it was arson. Then Casey and Severide told him about Matt's truck and Kelly's window before finally telling him what happened at Shay's grave.

"Have you told Gabby?" He directed his question to Casey.

"I wanted to but she's been stressed out a bit and tired, I didn't want to pile it on."

"That was a dick move Casey. She'd be pissed if she knew about this."

"I'm just trying to protect my family Antonio." Casey defended his actions to his brother-in-law. "I would never let anything happen to her."

"Let's just hope for your sake that this doesn't blow up in your face and that my sister won't get hurt in the process." Dawson wasn't very happy with the way Casey had handled it so far and then he turned to Voight. "I want in on this investigation."

"You're too invested in it Dawson, I can't let you."

"So it's ok to involve two fire fighters that aren't part of this unit, one that is my sister's HUSBAND no less and I'm too invested in it? That's bullshit and you know it. What's our next move?"

"We wait for them to get sloppy. Until then, we add extra surveillance on your sister."

"You may be ok with putting my wife's life in more danger waiting for them to be sloppy but I sure as hell aren't."

"Sloppy, really?" Severide wasn't happy either. "They've already been SLOPPY. They thrashed Shay's GRAVE, isn't that SLOPPY enough for you?"

"Did you see who's been following you?" Voight completely ignored Severide's angry stance, suddenly crossing his arms over his chest, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Black sedan. I noticed it while on a run day before last."

"And did you see a similar car around your house Casey?"

"Not while I've been there." Casey let a sigh escape his lips.

"You need to tell your wife Casey." Lindsay finally spoke up for the first time since they all entered the small office.

"I don't want to put some extra stress on her, she has enough as it is."

"If you don't tell her, I will." Antonio finally said, upset with Matt.

"You don't get to decide that Antonio." Anger flashed in Matt's eyes as Antonio insinuated that he wasn't taking care of his sister properly.

"Than man up and tell her." He growled.

"That's enough, walk it off Antonio." For once Antonio didn't argue with his Sargent and turned around before banging the door on his way out.

"You need to find out who did this to Shay's grave before I do it for you." Severide turned around and walked out of Voight's office.

"I swear nothing better happen to both Gabby and my son otherwise it's on your head Voight." Matt pointed an accusing finger in Voight's direction before going off after Kelly.

"Put an extra detail on Gabriella Dawson and put someone on the black sedan's." Voight instructed Linday who nodded and left his office, leaving him to think. This investigation was getting out of hand fast and they needed to get it over with.

Both lieutenants went down the district stairs, anger still boiling inside them. Severide hopped in the back of truck while Casey took his spot up front, slamming his door shut. "We're going back to 51." he announced, Cruz driving them back home. As soon as all the guys from 51 came out of the truck, the overhead paging system called them to a building fire in the industrial part of town. They quickly jumped back in as did Squad and went to the scene, sirens blazing. Everyone came out of their respective vehicles and Boden called out his orders to Truck and everyone did what they were ordered. Matt went in with Herrmann and Cruz while Otis and Mouch took the back of the warehouse.

''Boden, Gabby went into labor in the hospital.'' He suddenly heard the dispatch of 51 over the radio and since Kelly was standing next to Boden, he had heard it too.

''How? She's way too early to go into labor.'' Kelly said worried and Boden grabbed his radio.

''Is she doing okay?'' Boden asked and Kelly bit his lip, as he looked at the smoking building. Casey was still in there and Dawson would need him by her side right now.

''911 dispatch don't know. All they know is that she called an ambulance and that she is on her way to the hospital now." 51 said over the radio.

Casey, Herrmann and Cruz were doing a primary search in the main area of the small warehouse and it was starting to be extremely hot in there. Both firefighters had found victims and were bringing them out when Casey pushed past the heat, looking for more potential victims. Flames were licking at his jacket sleeves but he was trying to be thorough when his radio came to life.

''Casey!'' He heard Kelly's voice right before an explosion right in front of him propelled him on his back, everything suddenly turning black.

* * *

 **a/n: Casey finally gives Voight a piece of his mind...and don't we love that. But now Antonio knows about it and isn't too happy with Matt but will Matt be ok for Antonio to really get mad at him or will the fire bring bigger consequences?**

 **I hope you loved this chapter and that you'll leave a review because we can't wait for you to tell us what you thought about it. - Sarra and Milady29**

 **I hope you like this chapter...I'm going to try writing something for the dream...having trouble with it a bit. Hope your second day went better**

 **Sarra xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together! Thank you so much for all the response on the previous chapters. all the response is really overwhelming and we are so happy with it. We hope that you still like the story and please tell what you thought about this chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

Gabby sat on the couch, crying softly.

Antonio had just told her what matt had gotten involved and although she was angry that he had not told her, she was also just worried about him. If the black sedan was from the gang, then what if he was in danger right now. Although she was upset he had not told her, she just wanted this to be resolved. The reasons he had not told her was probably because the pregnancy was not easy on her at all and he didn't want to stress her.

But now she was so stressed her stomach started to hurt.

She got up then to get some more tea. She had tried to call him but he was not taking off his phone and she knew that he was probably on a call, but she just wanted to talk to him, not because she was angry but because she was scared.

Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her tummy, throbbing and she laid her hand on the baby bump, knew that this was not just Ryan kicking. Panting she sat down again. Then she got up and walked to the bedroom.

Worried she grabbed her phone then, as she had been a paramedic she tried to stay calm but when she felt some warm liquid between her legs and worried and crying she called an ambulance then.

Kelly and Boden were still standing outside of the building where they had gotten the call and Boden grabbed the radio then

''Casey, can you hear me?''

''I am going in!'' Kelly said then before Boden could say anything and he ran in. He ran around, looking in the smoke for his friend that did not answer his radio. He had to find him.

''it's arson, definitely arson.'' Herrmann said over the radio then and Kelly just hoped that the gang was not involved in this and kept on looking for Matt. Suddenly he almost tripped over something…an exploded jerry can.

''Oh no…'' He saw as he saw the exploded gasoline jerry can and he heard the pass alarm of Matt going off and he looked in the smoke, saw his friend laying on the ground then and he kneeled down.

''Matt?''

He was concerned because he didn't see Matt's helmet and the mask was damaged by the gasoline and the fire. The fabric beside it was also damaged.

''Matt!'' He said then and he saw the blood coming from his head then, a big head wound there, probably from falling and he just shook his head, but as the make of his friend was damaged he also know that he had to get him out of here as fast as possible. Quick he started dragging his friend out, his heart racing as he was so worried, scared for both Matt and Gabby.

Kelly dragged Matt to the gurney. Ambulance 61 was already gone with one of the victims and Kelly did not know the paramedics that cut the fabric over Matt's neck away. Kelly grabbed his hand then.

''Matt come on, you have to stay with us…'' He said then, cringing with the idea that Matt was injured and that Gabby was in delivery now.

They cut the fabric around his face away then and took the mask of his face. Kelly looked worried as he saw all the small burns on the side of his face and the big one in Matt's neck.

''Second degree burn wounds…'' The paramedic said then.

''Can I help?'' Kelly asked worried and the paramedic handed him some gauzes to put over the burns, to keep them covered. Especially the burns on the side of his neck and on his jaw were really nasty but Kelly was sure they could fix him. It was the head wound that worried him, especially because it even knocked Matt out.

''Come man, Gabby and baby boy need you.'' Kelly said then as he looked at the burns.

Matt opened his eyes then and looked around, a bit confused. The paramedic bend down over him.

''Hey, we are just taking you to the hospital.'' She said as he flashed the light in his eyes, checking the reflexes of his eyes.

''Can you tell me your name?'' She asked then.

''Matthew Casey.''

''Age?''

''31.'' Matt said then.

''Good, looks like your head wound is nothing too serious.'' She said and Kelly sighed relieved as well. Matt looked at Kelly for just a second from the corner of his eyes and Kelly was so glad that his friend was awake.

''Are you in any pain?''

''No…not too bad…'' Matt said then and the paramedic checked his IV.

''Good, then we got you some good painkillers, just hang on till we are in the hospital.'' She said.

Kelly just hoped that when he would in the hospital, he would really get care fast so he could be with Gabby, now that she was in delivery and Kelly was really worried. Gabby had just started month 8…there were still 9 weeks to go and now she was already in delivery and that worried him, but he couldn't tell Matt now.

''You suffered some burns in your face and a head wound…but you are going to be okay. We are going to take you to the hospital and fix that ugly face of yours – I am sure that it didn't get any uglier – and Gabby is waiting for you there.'' Kelly said then.

''Gabby…is waiting there?'' Matt asked with a small frown.

''Y-yeah I called her, she is waiting for you there.'' Kelly said then as he was worried about the delivery but he was also worried about Matt's wellbeing and he knew that telling his friend now about the delivery, that he would only get more stressed.

''Is my husband here yet? Did you hear anything on him?'' Gabby asked worried and the doctor felt so bad for the woman that her husband was not here yet while she was already in delivery.

''I…I asked around…and he is on his way here.''

''That is good!'' Gabby sighed happy but then the doctor looked really sad and she was worried because she knew something was wrong now.

''He is on his way here…in an ambulance…he got injured on the job. I don't know how he is doing.'' The doctor admitted then. ''Don't worry too much, it might not be too serious.''

''I want to wait for him.''

''You can't choose that, we have to make sure that your son is safe. That might mean that we have to get you an emergency C section before your husband is here.'' The doctor said then. ''Or that you have to start pushing.''

Gabby shook her head as she rubbed over the baby bump, feeling another contraction coming up.

Suddenly the monitor started to beep then.

''The baby is in distress…you have to start pushing now!'' The doctor said and Gabby wiped away the tears, bit her lip then and nodded then. Even if Matt could not be here, she had to stay strong, to make sure that their son would be okay.

* * *

NOTE: So the last chapter left you on the edge of your seat…but I hope that chapter will again!

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this eighth chapter and the storyline to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together! Thank you so much for all the response on the previous chapters. all the response is really overwhelming and we are so happy with it. We hope that you still like the story and please tell what you thought about this chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

In the emergency room, Matt was on a bed, one nurse putting another IV in his arms for fluids for the burns while another was tending his burns and Severide was just pacing around, wanted to get Matt to Gabby as quick as possible. One nurse walked away and Severide walked after her.

''Okay, hurry up.''

''Why?'' The nurse asked as she was getting some more gauzes with silicon coating to put on the burn wounds.

''his wife is in delivery…9 weeks early…and I want him to be there to support her.''

''Well, that isn't going to happen.'' The nurse said as she shook her head.

Severide walked back and looked at Matt, worried. What if he would get so stressed when he heard that Gabby was in delivery. Another nurse was here now and was stitching his head and Matt bit his lip, was just waiting now and looked then at the nurse that had been tending his burns and came walking back.

''Listen, stitch him up quick.'' The nurse said then and Severide looked relieved. He was listening to her now after all. As the stitching was done Kelly hurried to get him with Gabby as quick as well.

Kelly helped Matt sit down in the wheelchair.

''What are you doing?''

''I need to bring you to maternity…''

''Why?'' Matt asked confused, his neck and face hurting and he just wanted to lay down again.

''because Gabby is in delivery.

''The baby is in distress, you have to start pushing.'' The doctor said then and suddenly the door opened. Severide pushed Matt inside the room, Matt's eyes tearing up when he saw Gabby laying there.

''Oh gosh…oh you are here.'' Gabby sighed relieved, laid her hand against his arm. Worried she looked at all the plaster and gauzes in his face and in his neck.

''I am here…I am here.'' He said as he grabbed her hand.

''I was so scared you would not be here.'' She cried.

''Just a bit uglier than usual…but I am here.'' He said as he bent forward and kissed her.

''Miss Casey, you have to start pushing…the baby is still in distress.'' The doctor said then and Matt grabbed her hand even more tight.

''You got this.'' He said then.

Gabby started pushing then. Matt kept holding her hand, trying to ignore the pain in his face and in his neck as he betted she was in just as much pain and he just felt sorry for her.

She kept pinching his hand.

''I can see the head, push again.'' The doctor said then and Gabby pushed again, pinching Matt's hand so hard she was scared she hurt him but he kept caressing it and Gabby gritted her teeth, pushed one more time and the doctor grabbed the baby boy now, worried as the numerical cord had been around his neck but he got it off now and tried to cut it as fast as possible.

''Come on little man, come on…'' the doctor said then and he held the tiny baby, standing up and walking to the group of nurses then and they heard a really soft cry. Gabby looked at Matt, crying softly because he was so small.

A few hours later, Matt was standing beside Gabby as they looked at their son in the incubator. Little Ryan was curled up, almost hidden under all tubes, but they smiled as they were so happy that their son was here.

''He is doing great. We put him on the ventilator because he has some breathing problems, but for a preemie…he is doing pretty well.'' A nurse said and Gabby nodded, Matt just kept looking at their son.

''The diaper is way too big for him…'' Gabby said then with a small smile as it looked sort of adorable, although it was because he was so small.

''He will grow big, someday probably just as big as his dad.'' Matt said then when some of the nurses came to take him away for his own wounds.

A few hours later, the whole 51 family was there to welcome Ryan to the family and they looked relieved when Matt walked out of the room of the maternity ward. He was still pulling an IV with painkillers and fluids with him but he was so happy that Gabby was okay and that baby Ryan would be okay too.

''Look at you.''

''Yeah, just a bit uglier than usually.'' Matt said with a small smile and he wished he could show their little son to all of them but he sat down with them then.

''So his name is Ryan Shay Casey…he weighs 2,5 lbs…so he is really tiny…'' Matt said and he grabbed his phone then, showing them all one of the pictures he had made when they had seen him in NICU for just a second.

''Gosh he is tiny…but what a cutie…'' Brett sighed then.

''how long will he have to stay here?'' Otis asked then.

''A few weeks, until he can eat himself and breathe for himself.'' Matt explained and he bit his lip then, knew it was not easy because they would have to leave him here for a long time and that they would not be able to take him home.

The firehouse left then and Matt walked back to Gabby.

Matt sat by Gabby's bedside. She was caressing his hand, careful with the IV that was still in there.

''Well at least all of us are staying here in the hospital tonight….'' He said and she nodded.

''You will only be 2 units away…but I will be able to go home tomorrow, hopefully.'' She said then and he nodded. She knew that it would not be easy in the upcoming time as the arson investigation was still a part of all the problems they had now but Matt also still had to get better from the burns and Ryan still had to stay here for a while too.

''Skin graft tomorrow…they said that there could be scaring in my neck and on my jaw….'' Matt said then.

''Hey, hey baby…I don't mind if you have a few scars in your neck and on the side of your face…'' She said then and he nodded.

''I know…and I am just happy your and the baby are okay.'' He said then and kissed her, got up then to head to his own hospital room as they both had to rest. Matt walked back, slowly, trying to realize of all that had happened today and in his own room he laid in bed, hoping that they would all be allowed to go back home soon.

He was a daddy, although it honestly didn't feel like that right now.

Severide was at home, sitting on the couch and enjoyed his meal and a beer, trying to let everything sink in that happened today. His phone went off then and he grabbed it off the table and saw that it was Voight.

''How is Casey?'' Voight asked then and Severide knew he could get mad at the man but that would change nothing.

''He will be fine, although he doesn't even think about his injuries now…their son was born just three hours ago.'' Severide said.

''I am glad to hear that, I read in the report that he got injured in the arson case call…''

''He did…and arson again…'' Severide sighed.

''It was the gang again.'' Voight said over the phone.

Matt was half asleep in the bed, not noticing somebody was walking into his room.

* * *

NOTE: Oh you thought you could get off the edge of your seat? No not really haha!

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this eighth chapter and the storyline to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Here comes the RANT.** **Since it seems people can put some BITCHING and HATING in our reviews, I'm sure going to adress it. First of all, we are here to have FUN so we sure as hell don't need people to hate on us. So we make mistakes, so what? you can tell us we made a mistake but you don't have to be mean about it. And not because we make mistakes that we should take all this bullying. If you are NOT HAPPY about what we write or how we write it (mistakes included), all you have to do is stop reading, PERIOD.**

 **So to all the reviewers, followers, and those who favourite this story AND who have real CONSTRUCTIVE things to say to us, THANK YOU! - Sarra**

* * *

Casey woke up the next morning, his body throbbing. The burns on his neck and shoulder were stinging and there wasn't much he could do about it. He pressed the button to call the nurse, he needed something to aleviate the pain.

"Can I do something for you Mr. Casey?"

"Yeah, can I have something for the pain? I'm not sure I can stop myself from scratching." She looked at the chart at the foot of the bed.

"No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes." He couldn't wait to be able to see Gabby in the maternity ward and see how baby Ryan was doing. Sevride had said that he would be by later in the day to see if we needed anything. The nurse came back five minutes later, as promise with all the medicine he was due to recieve before she left again.

"How are you feeling?" Severide's voice startled Matt from trying to shift in position.

"Just got my meds, hope they kick in soon. Any news about the fire? Was it arson?"

"Yes. Voight thinks it's the gang again."

"When is this going to stop Kelly?"

"Frankly, I don't know Casey. Voight called me last night to inform me it was the gang again."

"Does he know about Gabby?"

"He knows everything, he said he was on it. Ready to see your new baby boy?"

"Need some help though." He didn't have trouble with his legs but the burns made his whole body feel like it was on fire, making it harder to move on his own. Once he was settled in, Severide pushed the wheelchair towards the maternity ward.

"Morning baby." Gabby greeted Matt as he came into her room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted but when I look at him, it was all worth it." Ryan's incubator had been moved from NCIU to Gabby's room and was asleep, wires connected to him, beeping sounds coming from the monitor checking his vitals. "Do you mind giving us a second Kelly?" Matt didn't know what Gabby had been told about the arson cases by Antonio. He had threatened to tell her everything if he didn't so he would take this opportunity to tell her everything. Kelly nodded and left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about the arsons Matt?" His facial expression said he wasn't expecting that question.

"I wanted to, so many times I came close to telling you but then you were already stressed about the baby and I didn't want to pile on to that."

"I was so worried when Antonio told me everything yesterday that I couldn't even be mad at you. And I thought my hormones were out of whack when I was being followed by that black sedan but they had been following me."

"And why didn't you tell me about that? All I wanted was for you and Ryan to be protected, that's why I went to Voight. And then I got the pictures of you out and about and I was so mad at him for not protecting you better."

"For better or for worst, you promised that remember?"

"I know but I also promised to protect you." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "And now I promise to protect this little man. He wheeled his chair closer to the incubator. "I was so scared when I came in the room and the doc said he was in distress but I had to be strong for you."

"It's ok now, we're both going to be ok. And what about you? What did the doc say about your burns?"

"First degree burns on my cheek but the one on my shoulder is second degree, hurts more."

"Did they change the dressing this morning?" Her paramedic side suddenly coming out.

"Not yet. They gave me something for the pain and all I wanted to do was come see you and Ryan."

"It's time to change your wound dressings Mr. Casey." Both looked at each other with a surprised expression. "Both your files are in our system together so we can take care of you on eithe floor." She smiled, giving them a reasonable explanation. Matt rolled his chair close to Gabby's bed so she could see what the nurse was doing. She winced when she saw the burn on his shoulder. The nurse cleaned it up and applied some more Gauze to the clean wound before dissapearing again.

"So what's next?" Gabby wondered.

"The most important is to get this little man better and stronger so we can take the both of you home." He kissed her forehead.

"And what about the arson?"

"We are on that." Both turned at the sound of Voights voice, Antonio standing next to him.

"Congratulations sis." Antonio hugged her tightly and shook hands with Matt, both men smiling. "He's so tiny."

"2,5 pounds, he has a long way to go." Gabby looked over at his brother who was smiling at Ryan.

"He's tough, he'll be ok."

"So did you guys find anything about the black sedan that was following Gabby and Severide?" Matt asked as Kelly returned to the room.

"We're running the plates from what we've been able to get on the street cams, it might take a while."

"And there is an officer by your door to keep a close eye on the both of you. He has a list of people who are aloud to visit you, we're trying to keep as much unwanted people from here was possible." Antonio resumed his place next to Voight.

"We won't stop until they're locked up."

"Thank you." Matt shook Antonio's hand and extended it to Voight. Both men had never loved each other but right now, his family's safety was more important than bad history. Voight hesitated for a moment and then shook it.

"Take care of yourself Casey, Gabriella." They exchanged nods and the both left the little family together. They spent most of the day together, Severide bringing some food with him so they could eat better stuff than hospital food and they enjoyed their time, oblivious that someone was keeping an eye on them from afar.

Voight and Antonio exited the hospital and noticed a black car across the parking lot but kept walking as if nothing had happened, not letting on that they seen it and drove away. Antonio dialed Mouse and asked him to pinpoint the car on the screet cam knowing there were sevral around the hospital grounds. They knew they had to end this before someone else got hurt in the crossfire.

* * *

 **a/n: Ryan is slowly getting better but his road back isn't quite over yet. Voight and Antonio try to get a few steps ahead from the gang and everything will slowly fall in place for a bust.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a review because we are both anxious to know what you guys thought of it and again, constructive criticism please, we're writing because we love to do it. - Sarra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except for our imagination.**

 **Thanks to everyone for their amazing support for this story, Milady29 and I (sarrabr4) really appreciate it. I also want to say thank you to everyone who supported me in my rant last chapter. I really don't mean to offend anyone (btw** Firemedic **it wasn't any comment you said :))** **but when people are rude and disrespectful, it hurts the both of us and we're not here to get rocks thrown at us, only to have fun so I hope that you'll enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **Ok so we had a little brain fart and put in something wrong. Ryan was born at 2,5 KILOS and not 2,5 POUNDS because 9 weeks early isn't too dramatic please forgive us hihi - Sarra**

* * *

Antonio and Voight walked up the steps of 21 and went directly to the IU without so much as a word to Platt.

"Ok everyone, what did you guys find about the black sedan that was parked across the street from the hospital?"

"Not much." Mouse said. "They positioned themselves just far enough so the cams weren't able to detect them."

"That's not good enough." Voight barked at his team. "I need these thugs found NOW." He went in his office and slammed the door, leaving his team to find something more useful than that. He never liked Casey to begin with but he was a family man and Casey had a family now and keeping them safe while they conducted this investigation was key.

Casey couldn't keep his eyes off little Ryan in the incubator. The fact that he is smaller isn't what worried the doctors most but the fact that he had been in respiratory distress while in delivery. The tubes that were attached to his chest were monitoring his heart rate and there was a clip attached to his toe to read his blood pressure but he was sleeping peacefully.

"I can't wait to be able to hold him." He said, never tearing his eyes away from the boy.

"Now now, we wouldn't want you hogging the baby, baby." Matt looked back at Gabby who was laughing softly on her bed. He then turned his wheelchair and pushed the short distance to be close to her.

"I can't believe we created this little person." Matt beamed when he talked about Ryan. They had prepared for his arrival for the past several months and the past few weeks had been stressful for both Gabby and Matt, especially with the arson case going wrong.

"He's just perfect." She smiled down at him.

"Thank you for giving this gift to me and I'm sorry about not telling you about the arson case and how it all went so wrong." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I never would have forgiven myself if either of you would have been hurt because of it." He looked back to where Ryan was sleeping in the incubator.

"Matt, look at me." Gabby squeezed his hand to gain his attention. "I would never fault you for protecting this family although I would have liked to be held in the loop.

"I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to tell you so many times but I chickened out every time." He was interrupted by the nurse coming in to check on Gabby.

"The doctor will be here shortly to examine you so you can go home." She smiled warmly at them before leaving. As promised, the doctor appeared a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling Mrs Casey?"

"Tired but I'm good otherwise." she smiled. It was true that she was tired but she didn't feel any kind of abnormal discomfort.

"That is to be expected." He gently pressed on her tummy, making her wince from the pressure to make sure everything was good. "I'm sorry I need to press a little bit harder to see if everything is good."

"It's ok." She simply said. Her rational side knew this was all routine procedure. "When can we bring Ryan home?" She asked hopefully, squeezing Matt's hand a little bit tighter, know he wanted to know too.

"Well Ryan is a little bit small but that's not is bothering us. The fact that he was in distress while you delivered him, we just want to monitor him a while longer to make sure that his little lungs get enough air in them and his system reacts as it should. It could be a week, maybe two?"

"That's a long time." Matt said.

"It's standard for a baby his size. We're going to bring him back up to the NICU unit later and if you want, you could take him a little bit before you leave."

"So I'm good to go?" Gabby was happy about leaving this place but she didn't like the fact that she'd be leaving their son behind.

"You are good to go home. All I'm asking is that you take it easy for the first few weeks to give your body time to heal."

"I'll make sure she does." Matt smiled.

"As for you Mr. Casey, I was told the physician that is taking care of you will be by before the end of the day to check on your injuries and maybe you'll be able to go back home with your wife."

"Thank you so much." The doctor shook his hand and smiled at them before leaving.

"I don't like leaving him here." She gently stepped off the bed with the little help Matt could provide her and took small steps towards Ryan.

"It's just for a little while, until he gets getter." He ran his thumb on her knuckles. "And it will give me time to heal so I can take better care of the both of you." He wanted to get up to take her in his arms but the pain meds were starting to wear off and it would be too painful to pull himself up and he didn't want to ask Gabby to help him either. "I love you." He kissed her knuckles.

"I love you too." Gabby managed to pull her eyes away from Ryan to get changed so they could go to Matt's room and for the staff to bring Ryan to the NICU ward to get him settled in. A porter came to help wheel Matt back up to his room while Gabby walked slowly next to him, a hand to her stomach to alleviate the new found pressure it created on her body. She didn't want to be one of those mother's that didn't move more the next month so baby steps were just the beginning. The porter helped Matt back in his bed and the nurse came to give him more pain medication but this time in form of tablet until the doc came back to see him. Gabby settled on the rocking chair and looked out the window, already missing Ryan's close proximity. "I miss him." She suddenly said, tearing her eyes from the cityscape and back towards Matt.

"The doc said we could hold him before we go home." He replied gently. In truth, he was missing him already but their son was getting better on a higher floor and that was what's important. The doctor came about an hour later to check on his burns and a nurse came in to help him change the dressings so he could have a look. The pain medication wasn't doing the same job as the one in IV form but the pain was less and was more manageable.

"Ok so the burns actually look better than I first expected and are healing the way we want them to but it will be important to change the dressings twice a day, to make sure they get better and I will see you back here in a week to see if we can remove the dressings completely and let nature do its own healing job." He wrote everything down on his clipboard and handed Matt a prescription to take when the pain became too much for him. Gabby helped him get tressed as much as her sore body would let her and they were just about to make their way upstairs to see their baby before leaving.

Voight walked back out of his office. "Tell me you have something more than you did last time?" He ran a hand over his face. He had gone through all his gang contacts while in his office to know if anyone knew about a hit on firefighters and had come up with nothing.

"We manage to get a partial plate on the car you guys saw in front of the hospital and it is registered to the leader of a gang on the south ride who's been playing with fire all over the city." Mouse reported what he had managed to find.

"And where can we find these guys now?"

"The said gang leader is in jail on murder charges and most of the guys are laying low, nothing to report really."

"But that doesn't mean he can't get his hands dirty from jail or that he's stopped recruiting. These guys know what their doing." Voight crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you guys to trace all the known gang members and tail them if you have to so we can get to the bottom of this while Antonio and I go visit the Casey's at the hospital for an update." His team once again scrambled to get things done and he left with Antonio to see his sister and her husband. Once they arrived at the front desk, they were informed that the Casey's had been released but were at the NICU for their son. Both men took the elevator to the indicated floor and found the Casey's behind a window, their son cradled in his mother's arms and Severide was looking as the happy family from the other side of the window.

"Did you find anything?" Kelly put his hands in his pocket, trying to contain the anger that was bubbling under the surface at the situation they had gotten into, that he had pushed Matt to get involved in.

"We have lead and we're looking into them right now. How are they doing?" Antonio asked.

"They were both released but Ryan needs to stay a week or two depending on how he improves." Kelly related what he had been told by the nurse in charge. He redirected his eyes back to the happy family where Matt was now holding his son in his arms.

"He's so small." Matt said, feeling his burns pull and sting as he cradled his son in his arms for the first time but he tried to ignore his own pain to focus on the beautiful boy he was holding. He had a head full of dark hair and his skin was fair but not as light as his own and his eyes were indigo blue. It made him wonder what colour they would become but he would have to wait a while longer for that.

"Are you ok Matt?" Gabby could see his face scrunch in pain. "You look like it hurts."

"It does but it's worth it." He smiled, making her smile at the sight in front of her. The nurse came a little while later, telling them it was time to go since the doc said they could only hold him a few minutes. They both kissed his forehead and gave him back to the nurse before going back outside to be greeted by Voight and Antonio.

"You guys are looking better. Kelly filled us in."

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Voight cut right to the chase, Kelly motioning towards a small closed off waiting room.

"Did you guys find anything?" Matt was anxious to know.

"We are following leads right now and I hope it gives us more in order to bust them but right now, it's safe for the two of you to be alone at home, even with police surveillance."

"They could come live with me." Kelly offered. "That way I can help them out and you guys would only have one place to look."

"That's something I like to hear." Voight said, shaking their hands. They all made their way to police cruisers that were waiting to escort them to Severide's place. This time, the investigation could really begin.

* * *

 **a/n: Ok so the Casey's get to go home even though they would prefer for little Ryan to come with them but right now, the hospital is where he's the safest and that way it gives Matt and Gabby a little of time to get all better because the investigation will be taking its tole on them.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review before you go, Milady29 and I (Sarrabr4) really want to know what you guys think about this latest chapter. -Sarra**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the story that Sarrabr4 and me are writing together! Thank you so much for all the response on the previous chapters. all the response is really overwhelming and we are so happy with it. We hope that you still like the story and please tell what you thought about this chapter and if you want to see more of this story!**

Matt sat on the edge of the bed. His shoulder and neck were hurting so bad after sleeping on the burns all night, he tried to turn all night so he would not lay on them but every time he woke up he was sleeping on the burns.

Gabby came walking from the bathroom and sat down beside him.

''I just want to go and see Ryan.'' She said sad. Matt looked aside and tried to nod, but the burns in his neck stopped him from doing that.

''Me too…I just want to see him.'' He said and she sat down beside him, changing the dressings on the burns.

''I am so sorry….'' She mumbled as she was sure she was hurting him.

''Don't worry about it, there nothing you can do about it.'' He said as he didn't want her to feel bad. He was just happy that hse helped him with changing the dressings and when they were both done with getting ready for the day, they walked down the stairs.

''Hey, I made you some breakfast…and the police will escort you to the hospital to see Ryan…'' Kelly said as they sat down. He felt bad for the couple. Although their son would be okay, they were both sad that they had to leave him in the hospital.

''Thank you.'' Gabby smiled as she and Matt knew that Kelly had been busy with making breakfast for them and it was really nice of him.

''Oh, by the way…early this morning this got dropped off here…by Conny…and she made this for little Ryan, so he can stay warm…'' Kelly said as he handed them a small bag and when they looked in the bag, she had knitted very small socks and a small blanket.

''Ah…this is perfect…'' Gabby smiled as she thought it was really nice of her. They went to the hospital then. The policemen had brought them there so that they were safe. In the hospital they walked to NICU and they almost pushed themselves against the window. Little Ryan was asleep in the incubator and Gabby grabbed Matt's arm.

''Look, he is so peacefully asleep.'' She sighed.

''Hey, you can come inside if you like.'' The nurse said then and she guided them to the incubator and they sat down. Ryan seemed to wake up because of al the people around him and opened his eyes.

''Hey little man…your parents are here to see you…'' The nurse smiled as he started to cry and Gabby put her hand in the incubator. He wrapped his tiny hand around her finger and calmed down then, looking at his parents with his big blue eyes.

''Somebody made some socks for him…can we put those on?'' Matt asked then and the nurse nodded.

''Yes, just be very gentle and careful with putting them on.''

But the parents knew that, the baby was so tiny and seemed so fragile and while they wanted to put on the socks in the incubator, Matt was so scared that he would hurt the little baby.

''Look how tiny his feet are…'' Matt sighed as they carefully put the socks over it.

'Nothing like his dad….'' Gabby teased him and the nurse smirked. They couldn't put the blanket over him but they kept it there to hold him in when they were allowed to hold him.

''Well he has my eyes…'' Matt said then as he tilted his head as Gabby had been joking that his large feet were nothing like Ryan's tiny feet.

''But he also looks like me…'' Gabby said as she had one hand in the incubator, holding his tiny hand.

''He is the perfect mix of the two of us.'' Matt smiled then, kissing her on her cheek as they kept looking at their little son.

Kelly was at home, hoping that Matt and Gabby would be here soon again but that they would feel better than this morning. They seemed so sad this morning. He just hoped that little Ryan would be allowed to go with them soon. They had been through enough and it was time for them to start living like the little family they were now.

On the way back home, Matt kept holding Gabby as good as he could as she was still struggling with walking. She still had to get used to not carrying Ryan around and was still recovering from the hectic delivery. But it had been great to see him. He seemed to get stronger every day and that was what they hoped to see, so that they could take him home soon. It was still a bit scary that he was so small and fragile and hidden under all the wires and tubes, but she was sure that he would pull through and that he would home with them soon and that the police would soon also take care of the gang that had put them in danger. Then they could finally start their family life.

After dinner, Gabby was already in bed because she was so tired, but Kelly and Matt were still sitting on the couch, having a beer together.

'how is it to be a daddy?'' Kelly asked then.

''Well, I don't feel like a daddy…it's weird but it feels like I am not a daddy yet…I am but Ryan is not with us yet…but oh I love him already….'' Matt said and Kelly tried not to laugh at this friends cheesy smile.

''You sound like every first time daddy.'' Kelly smirked but he was glad that Matt was so happy and proud and he should be proud. His first kid was born and his son was small and premature, but it was still amazing.

''He is so beautiful…''

''Must be because he looks like Gabby.'' Kelly smirked, teasing his friend and they laughed. After finishing the beers, they went to bed.

At the 21st district the whole intelligence unit got ready to arrest the gang. They geared up and where ready to go.

But at Kelly's home, everybody was finally peacefully asleep, because even though the gang was not arrested here, there was still police outside that would keep them safe. Gabby and Matt were asleep in each other's arm and they were both really excited to see their little son again tomorrow.

* * *

NOTE: Oh what is coming up for the gang? Are they going to be arrested? How will Ryan be doing? To know more, please stay tuned!

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this fifteenth chapter and the storyline to the story. Please do leave a review with what you think because we are both anxious you know what you thin and if you want to see more of this story. Hopefully till next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **We want to thank everyone for their continued support on this story and are glad you guys are still enjoying it even if we don't update as often as we would like.**

 **I'm really sorry it took so much time to update this story in the past weeks but the both of us have been rather busy with life (we have a twelve plus hours time zone between us) and updating our other stories but I'll try to give as much time as I give the other one's I write from now on. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. - Sarra**

* * *

The Intelligence Unit of District 21 rolled out about fifteen minutes after they finished gearing up and Voight had given his last instructions. They drove to the adress they were given, ready to get this over with. It was an old abandonned house with the windows boarded up. Antonio was looking forward to give his sister and Matt some good news. Voight signaled for Ruzek and Atwater to take the back while Lindsay and Halstead took the side door, leaving Dawson, Olynski and Voight with the front. On Voights signal, Antonio broke into the house.

"CHICAGO PD!" They moved in the house and looked around the living room, opening every door they found, finding no one yet. They made their way to the back of the house, still finding no one. Antonio had a feeling something bad was going to happen and when they reached the basement door, shots started being fired, both Voight and Antonio heading for cover. Halstead and Lindsay made their way through the side door after hearing shots being fired and they made it in the kitchen just in time for one of the gang members to come out from the basement, his gun raised at anyone who was coming his way.

"CHICAGO PD!" Halstead bellowed, his gun raised, Lindsay acting as his cover. The guy shot once, missing Halstead but he was so busy looking in their direction that he didn't notice Atwater come behind him.

"Get on the ground. On the ground NOW!" There was no arguying with Atwater when he was this close to a suspect. The man dropped his gun to the ground and Kevin kicked it away before forcing the man to the ground and cuffing him. Ruzek lead the way downstairs, Antonio right behind him, hoping they'd find another suspect but they came back up from the basement empty handed.

"Who are you working for?" Voight demanded but the thug kept his mouth shut. He looked at him and only offered him a grin, a grin Voight was quick to slap away from his face.

"I'm not telling you." He all but spat in his face.

"We'll see about that." Olynski said while Atwater made him stand upright.

"I think he needs to take a little turn in the cage." Antonio smiled at his collegue.

Atwater took him away and everyone made their way to the district to have another go at making the man talk.

Matt and Gabby made their way back to Severide's place for a little bit so they could eat something and get Matt's dressings changed again. They also needed to pack a little bag with pyjama's for little Ryan since all the ones they had taken with them were already dirty.

"I want him to come home with us Matt." Gabby placed a onesie in the little bag and lingered there, sighing. Matt walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Soon baby." He kissed her neck and placed his chin in the crook of her neck. "Ryan is getting stronger every day and you have to believe that he'll be home with us in no time."

"He just looks so tiny in that incubator and I just want to snuggle him close to me and put him to sleep in his own bed." Matt gently turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as his sore frame would let him.

"He'll be home before you know it and Antonio will have good news for us soon too."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "And had Antonio ever let us down?"

"No."

"Than it's settled. Let's just change my dressings and we can grab something to eat on the way back to the hospital." He offered.

"Ok, grab a seat." It took about fifteen minutes to get everything done and Matt and Gabby were out the door and on their way back to the hospital. They took the elevator up to the NICU and went directly to where Ryan was supposed to be but he wasn't there anymore. Gabby made her way to the nurse's station, a sudden wave of panic coming over her. "Ryan Casey." She startled the nurse who was writing up her notes. "He was in the room over there and now he's gone. Where is my son?" Matt put a comforting hand on his back, hoping it would calm her a little bit until they found out more.

"He was moved to room 216, just down the hall." The young nurse smiled at the worried parents, making them sigh in relief. They went in the direction they were told and found Ryan with another nurse and his doctor.

"Mr and Mrs Casey." He greeted them warmly. "I have great news for you." Both Gabby and Matt expected to see Ryan under the same wires as before but all he had now was an IV drip and an oxygen mask.

"What's going on?" Matt asked the question that was on Gabby's mind.

"Ryan is doing much better. His lung function is good enough but we still want to provide him with some oxygen to make sure everything is ok plus he took a little more weight, which is good."

"Does that mean we can take him in our arms?"

"Just as long as you're careful not to disturb the drip in his arm, you can hold your son." He smiled at the couple, leaving them alone with the nurse. Gabby's eyes welled up with tears as she looked down in the tiny crib where Ryan was sleeping. Matt gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and she placed her hand under his head and the other one under his butt to lift him from the crib.

"Hey baby boy, I'm your mommy." The tears finally fell down her cheeks but the smile that was etched on her face spoke volumes.

"And don't tell anyone but she's the best one you can have." Matt brushed a lock of hair away from his little eyes as Gabby turned to go sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He walked in sync with her and stayed standing against the chair as Gabby sat down, rocking their son. She was humming a lullabye and Matt didn't think he could look at a more perfect sight than his wife, holding their son Ryan in her arms.

"Ryan Shay Casey." Gabby whispered, her son asleep in her arms. "I just wish she was here to see him."

"She's always here baby." He kissed her head and placed a hand on his son's head. Matt managed to take a good picture of the two sitting there, Gabby looking lovingly over their son. The little family stayed like this for as long as they were aloud, Matt taking Gabby's place in the rocking chair to hold Ryan.

"How does it feel daddy?" She smiled at her two boys.

"Amazing. Thank you for this perfect gift." He looked down at Ryan as he opened his eyes and a lazy smile came to his lips. "Hey little man, I'm your daddy and I love you."

The nurse looked at the small family in front of her, glad that they little boy was safe and with his parents. Working in the NICU was the best place to work to witness miracles on a daily basis and knowing this family's story, it didn't get better than this. She couldn't help but take a picture of them without them knowing, keeping in mind to print it out for them so they could have it before they left.

"Give me a name." Voight growled at the guys through the chain link fence that the cage was made of.

"Screw you pig." It didn't look like he was going to budge anytime soon but Voight knew he could break him down in the end.

"Maybe I should leave you with this guy." He pointed to Antonio who was more than angry behind his boss, his fists clenching. "You messed with the wrong family."

"It was worth it. That little latina chick was hot." He grinned, finally making Antonio angry enough. He grabbed a chain that was lying around and wrapped it around his hand before he stormed into the cage and punched the guy in the gut, making him double over in pain.

"GIVE ME A NAME!" He yelled, the guy laughing and spitting some blood out on the floor. "You think it's funny do you?" Antonio repeated his action until the guys buckled under the pain and whispered a name. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Deshaun Carter." Antonio turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving him on the ground and bloody.

"Alright, I want everything we can find about a Deshaun Carter." Voight announced as they made it back to the bullpen. The IU reached out to every CI they thought could help them and Mouse did his magic with the computer and within an hour, they found out where their guy was hiding. The team suited up again and drove about half hour towards the west side of town, the sight in front of them exactly what they were looking for. They positionned themselves at every exit the werehouse could offer, waiting for Voight's say so to storm the place. He made sure everyone was in position when he raised his arm, signaling for everyone to move in.

Doors were brought down and gun hilts were used to round up everyone in the front room. Antonio made his way farther inside with Ruzek right behind him, looking for Deshaun Carter so he could finally give his sister and brother-in-law some good news. They finally found him in a small room all the way in the back of the factory.

"CHICAGO PD!" He yelled, Olynski, Atwater and Ruzek backing him up in case there was more than one man in there. Some scrambled around, some fired shots but Antonio went after a big man, about Atwater's size. "Drop your gun." He pointed his at Carter's chest. The guy grinned and fire a shot at Antonio, grazing his shoulder but Antonio didn't flinch, his finger pulled on the trigger as well. He was getting this over with now. The shot hit him in the shoulder, easily bringing him down in pain. Lindsay had requested CPD back-up so they could bring everyone down at the district, leaving Deshawn Carter at the mercy of Voight and Antonio.

Once everyone arrived at the districted and read their charges, Antonio took a leave so he could call his sister.

Gabby and Matt walked through the door to Kelly's appartment, feeling more happy than before and they were greeted by an equally happy Severide. "How does it feel to be able to hodl him?"

"It was amazing Sev. He's so small but he's so perfect." Matt gushed.

"He's getting bigger. Dr says if he keeps improving the way he is, we'll be able to bring him home soon." Gabby smiled, things finally turning up. All they needed now was news from Antonio. She felt her phone ring in her pocket, both men looking at her as she looked at the caller ID.

"It's Antonio." She pressed the green button to answer the call. "Hey Antonio. Any thing new on the investigation?" The guys looked at her expectantly, hoping to have a reading from her body language. **It's great news Gabs.** The smile that now appeared on Gabby's lips was enough to make the guys sigh in relief. Things were going to be ok.

* * *

 **a/n: Finally the gang gets arrested by the Intelligence Unit. What comes next and what does that mean for the Casey's**

 **Finally I was able to write this chapter during the quiet hours of the morning when my kids are sleeping. I hope you like it and please leave a review because Milady29 and I (Sarrabr4) can't wait to read what you guys think of it - Sarra**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination**

 **a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who is supporting this story by either reviewing or not(but that read anyways), favouriting and following it as well it means a lot to Milady29 and myself (sarrabr4). I'm sorry we've taken so long to post a new chapter to this story but we've both been very busy with life in general so please bare with us, we're still very committed to this story. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

As soon as Gabby pressed the end call button to her phone and placed it down on the table, Matt wrapped her in a hug.

"It's almost over baby." He whispered in her ear, her arms holding onto his waist tightly.

"So what did Antonio say?" Severide questioned as Matt led Gabby to the couch so she could get some rest.

"Nothing, just that it was great news. He'll probably give me a call in the morning."

"Alright, I'll let you two celebrate and I'll see you in the morning. Keep me updated?"

"Will do." Matt said as they sat down on the couch, Severide kissing Gabby's cheek before retreating to his own room.

"We will finally be able to go back home and hopefully bring Ryan home too." Gabby sighed, leaning her head against Matt's shoulders.

"Soon enough baby. How are you feeling?" Through all of this, Matt also worried about Gabby. Delivering Ryan was hard on her and she needed the rest but this whole situation was taking its tole on her even if she said otherwise.

"Tired and sore but today was a good day." Her eyes closed and opened again.

"Today was a great day." They cuddled together on the couch with silence between them. They were enjoying some quiet time while they still could before bringing Ryan back home. They knew that sleep would be waited upon then but it would all be worth it. It was only ten when they made their way to the bedroom they were using at Severide's apartment but they were exhausted. Matt wrapped Gabby in an embrace and they quickly fell asleep.

Matt woke up the next morning to voices in the kitchen and it wasn't from Severide and the tv, they had company. He kissed Gabby's temple and got out of bed without waking her up and made his way to the kitchen to see who was there.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is finally awake." Kelly poked fun at Matt.

"It's not that late Sev." He hugged Antonio and took the coffee mug Severide was offering him.

"How's Gabby doing?" Antonio had seen them every day since Ryan's birth but he always worried about Gabby.

"Her body is sore and she's tired a lot but she's good. The doc said since Ryan was in distress it'll take a bit of time to heal but I know she'll feel better once we take Ryan home."

"That's why I came over. We caught them last night and they're at 21st. I thought I should come tell you in person."

"Thanks." The three of them turned around at the sound of Gabby's voice.

"Hey sis." The two of them simply smiled at each other.

"You should have called me Gabs, you shouldn't be going down those stairs alone."

"I'm fine Matt I promise."

"Ok." He trusted her to tell him the truth so he helped her sit down for breakfast.

"So what comes next?" Gabby took the toast that Matt offered her before he sat down next to her, his hand resting on her waist.

"A trial date needs to be set but I think it'll be rather fast with the CFD and the CPD working together and then you guys can go back to your normal lives and be a family." Antonio smiled at the three of them.

"I can't wait. Now all we need is for the docs to give us the good news that Ryan to come home." Matt said.

"Any idea when that'll be?" Severide wanted nothing more than for Matt and Gabby to bring Ryan home and be a family.

"Already can't wait to get rid of us. Thanks Sev." Matt smirked, earning a table clothes thrown at him.

"I can't wait for you guys to be a family. I've caused enough trouble by dragging you in this with me. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Don't sweat it, you were doing what's right." Matt countered.

"Yeah but I could have done what's right without dragging your family in it."

"Your family too." Gabby squeezed his hand. "Come on everyone, grab some food. I won't be the only one eating at this table." The three guys chuckled and got themselves something to eat.

Antonio left after to go do some paperwork on this case so it could be closed and his sister could go back to her life. Kelly changed and went for a run, leaving the parents alone before going to check on their son.

"God, I wish I fit in my old clothes. These maternity pants are killing me." Gabby huffed and she rolled the soft material of the pants over her still there baby bump.

"You look fine babe."

"Promise?" She pouted.

"I promise." He pulled her close to him for a hug and his hands rested on her lower back. "You're also sexy as hell." He whispered, squeezing her butt, making her giggle.

"Always the charmer." She pulled him down for a kiss so she wouldn't put any strain on her lower body.

"How about we go see our son?"

"Ok." They both got ready and Matt helped her down to her car and they drove away in direction of Lakeshore. Matt walked side by side with a slower Gabby and they made their way up to the NICU unit to go see how Ryan was doing. They walked into his room to find the nurse taking his vitals.

"How is he doing?" Gabby asked as she walked up to the crib.

"Much better." She smiled at the Casey's who just walked in. "How about you Mrs. Casey, how is it at home?"

"My body is sore, specially when I go up and down the stairs in the morning and at night but I'm good."

"Alright, I'll finish up with Ryan and I will make sure you're healing properly." As promised, the nurse took Gabby to an examination room and helped her lie down on the table. She gently pulled Gabby's shirt up and pulled her pants down and took a look. The scar was still angry looking red but it was clean and it was healing properly.

"So, does it look ok?" Gabby breathed slowly. She had done everything the doctor had told her to and was always careful moving around Severide's place.

"It's healing properly, I see you've been doing what we instructed you too."

"Yes, to the very last recommendation."

"Perfect. If you keep doing that, in a few weeks you'll feel much better."

"Thanks." Gabby smiled at the nurse before fixing her clothes and walking back to Ryan's room where Matt was sitting in the rocking chair with Ryan in his arms. Gabby leaned against the room's doorframe and just watched father and son interacting.

"Everything will be over soon and mommy and daddy will be able to take you home to your own room. Daddy made sure you'd be safe in that room and nothing or no one would ever take you away from us." Gabby looked on as he rocked their son, a smile etched on his face.

"You'll be a great dad." Matt suddenly looked up and smiled at Gabby.

"Hey, is everything ok?" He looked back down at their son who was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Everything is good." Just then, the doc came in to check on his little patient. He looked over the chart he had in his hands and took his own set of vitals before giving his recommendations to the parents.

"Your son is doing great, you'll be able to bring him home very soon."

"How soon?" Gabby sat down, her stomach was starting to pull a little bit.

"So your son is perfectly fine now and is ready to go back home but we need to keep him a little bit longer." Gabby and Matt couldn't make sense of what the doctor was telling them. On one hand he was saying they could bring him home but on the second hand, he recommended keeping him a bit longer.

"I don't understand." Gabby started as Matt held onto her hand. "You're saying he 's perfectly fine to go home but we can't take him?"

"I spoke with Sargent Voight this morning and he wants us to keep Ryan here until the trial is over so you can have your mind on just one thing without the added stress lack of sleep will bring you."

"Ok." Gabby still didn't like that idea but she wanted her son to be safe above all else. The doctor excused himself to tend to other patients, leaving Matt and Gabby alone. "I want to bring him home."

"I know baby I do to but maybe Voight is right." Matt couldn't believe he was agreeing with Voight on anything but all he wanted was for his family to be safe.

"You are agreeing with him?" Gabby looked at Matt with a raised brow. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Matt Casey?" She chuckled.

"This is the real Matt Casey. I just want you both to be safe. I'll head down to 21 to have a little chat with Voight while you stay with our little man here and do some mommy baby bonding, how does that sound?" He stood up with Ryan in his arms to let Gabby take his place and gave Ryan to her.

"Ok, and no punching, I don't need you in jail too." She teased him before he kissed his sons forehead and Gabby's cheek and leaving for District 21 Police Station.

He walked in and greeted Platt who buzzed him up right away. He walked up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit and was greeted by the whole team.

"He's in his office." Lindsay told him, knowing why he was here. He knocked and waited to be called in.

"Casey, what can I do for you?" He asked with a gruff voice.

"I just want to see what's going to happen and to thank you." He extended his hand for Voight to shake. He looked at it for a few seconds before shaking it firmly.

"IU is a family so you're family too. I'm glad I could help. How's Gabby and the baby?"

"Gabby and Ryan are great but we can't wait to bring him back home."

"I like to hear that. So I just got off the phone with the DA and the trial is set for Monday next week. Once that is done, you will be able to bring your little boy back home. In the meantime, you and Gabby can move back there safely, get everything ready for your little man."

"Alright. Thank you again, for everything." They shook hands again before Matt hugged Antonio and left to pick Gabby up from the hospital.

Matt and Voight had their issues in the past and after a few bumps in the road in this case, he had come through for his family and he'd always be grateful to him for that. When Matt was able to get Ryan away from Gabby, they drove back to Severide's place to tell him the great news. Kelly was in the kitchen making a late lunch.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He looked up as the door closed.

"Great. The trial starts on Monday and we'll be able to bring Ryan home once it's all over."

"That is great new guys, I'm happy for you."

"Oh and we're moving out." Gabby said.

* * *

 **a/n: So finally they get the good news they've been waiting for. The gang is caught and are headed to trial and they'll finally be able to bring their son back home.**

 **Next up: Matt and Gabby move back into their own place and the trial starts.**

 **Again we're sorry for the wait and I hope you guys will take a few minutes to leave a review behind so we know what you thought about it. Now this story will be done at 20 chapters so we still have 3 more to go before we wrap it, hope you guys will stick around - Sarra xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Alright so I know, we haven't updated in FOREVER but both Milady29 and I (Sarrabr4) have been super busy with school and/or work so it's been hard for us to connect our time zones and write this chapter. As you know, there will be two more chapters after this one (including the epilogue) so I hope you guys still enjoy it as much as we've enjoyed collaborating together to make this story happen.**

* * *

The next few days, Matt and Gabby moved what they had taken with them to Severide's place so they could sleep in their own bed until the trial extra stress brought on by the loose gang members was now gone and they could relax. Matt settled into the couch and turned the tv on to the local news. He was nursing a beer when Gabby sat down next to him, a tall glass of water in hand.

"You ok?" He questioned as she snuggled closer into him.

"Tired but I'm glad to be home. I'm hoping the trial won't go on for too long so we can't bring Ryan home sooner rather than later."

"We'll know for sure on Monday."

"Monday seems so far away." They stayed like that in the couch for a little while until it was time for bed. Matt helped Gabby to their bedroom and being home and in their bed, sleep hardly waited.

During the course of the next couple of days, Matt and Gabby made sure the house was ready for their son and Monday was right around the corner. They stopped at the hospital early on Monday morning to check on little Ryan before making their way to the courthouse.

"How are you guys feeling?" Voight asked them when they met up.

"Nervous. We can't wait for this all to be over." Matt said, leading Gabby to a bench so she could sit down. He already knew that today would be stressful for her and he didn't want to ad to it by having her be standing up for long periods of time. They were ushered almost an hour later into the courtroom, their schedule having bit delayed some. Chief Boden and Seeride arrived once everyone was seated, both there to come support their friends and Lieutenant. Everyone rose to their feet as the judge entered before sitting back down. Then, they walked the arrested members of the gang, Matt giving Gabby's hand an extra squeeze.

Once everyone was there and seated, both the defence lawyer and the prosecutor said their opening statements so the interrogation could now start. Various people were called on the witness stand, including Lindsay, Casey and Severide. All three of them retold the story as it happened over the course of the past few weeks. Evidence was also presented in the case, giving the opportunity for the jury to make up their minds on what had happened. It took several hours to present everything and go through every piece of evidence, a break being taken for the jury to come to a decision. We were told to go eat for lunch and to be back at four in the afternoon.

They all went out and headed for Molly's, Herrmann opening it just for them, knowing where they were today. Although he didn't know what time they would end up coming, there was food ready when they arrived. the whole IU was there in sign of solidarity for the team and at Molly's, most of the people from 51 were there as well, there to support their Lieutenants and Gabby. The discussion was left on somber subjects, no one wanting to celebrate until the verdict was in, not wanting to be dissapointed.

"Alright, so I know that we can't celebrate just yet concerning the trial but here's to bringing little Ryan back home soon and becoming a real family." Herrmann raised his beer as everyone listened on.

"To Ryan, Matt and Gabby." Severide said with a smile.

"To Ryan, Matt and Gabby." everyone cheered.

Time was moving along and it was time to get back to the courthouse for the verdict. Matt and Gabby drove in with Antonio in his police cruiser while Voight followed in his with Erin and Jay, the rest of the team in another vehicle. They walked in as people were ushered back into the same room they had been in the morning. Everyone took their seats before the jury came back in and took their seats as well.

"We've gone through all the evidence and questionned every witness in the case of arson and the physical and psychological torment of two CFD officers. Has the jury come to a verdit.

"We have your honour." Said a blonde woman, the one in charge of the group.

"Do you find the accused, Deshaun Carter, guilty or not guilty?

"We find the accused, Deshaun Carter, guilty of arson. We aldso find Deshaun Carter, guilty of torment on two CFD city officers." She said, sitting down when she was done.

"Mr. Carter, please rise." The judge asked. He rose to his feet, his hands cuffed together.

"The jury has declared you guilty on both counts." Everyone in the audiance was holding their breath. "You will remain in lock-up until a farther time where your sentence will de decided. Court is ajourned." She let her mallet fall and Matt instantly took Gabby in his arms, glad it was all finally over. Then, he stood up and shook Voight's hand.

"Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for helping us solve it."

Everyone hugged, glad that they had won. They would still need to wait for the sentencing but Voight had told them that they had nothing to worry about from here on out. Matt called Herrmann with the great news and they promised to come by Molly's later in the evening. Everyone had already gone from the courthouse, leaving Gabby and Matt by themselves. He pulled her to him in a hug, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, a sob escaping her lips.

"Hey, hey baby, it's over." He forced her to look at him and crushed the tears that were falling from her beautiful brown eyes away.

"Those are happy tears, I promise." She chuckled, making him believe her at her word.

"How about we go see our baby boy and tell him the good news? Then we can meet everyone at Molly's." He suggested.

"That sounds perfect, let's go." She stood on her tip toes and they shared a tender kiss before before walking out of the courthouse hand in hand. The drive to Lakeshore was quiet, Matt linking his fingers with Gabby's, the silence between them welcome. They didn't have to look over their shoulders anymore at the possibility of someone going after them and they would be able to bring Ryan home the next morning. They walked up to the NICU and the nurse greeted them before they made their way to Ryan's room where they found him sound asleep. They watched him as he slept peacefully, their arms wrapped around each other.

"He will look so small in his big crib at home."

"But he will be home with us, where he belongs."

"Ryan Shay Casey." Gabby whispered, putting her head against Matt's shoulder. The nurse from the desk came knocking on the doorframe, both Matt and Gabby turning when they heard the sound.

"I heard baby Ryan was going home tomorrow." She smiled at the new parents. She didn't know the reason their son had stayed here longer than necessary but now she was glad they could take her home.

"He is. Thank you for taking such good care of him"

"He's such a good baby, it was our pleasure. I won't be on shift tomorrow when you leave with him so I wanted to give you this." She handed them a box shaped wrapped present and Gabby took it gently and opened it to see what it contained. She found a picture of the three of them in a nice frame but she wasn't sure when it was taken.

"When did you take this? It's beautiful." Matt looked at the picture as well and smiled.

"I took it a few days after you arrived. I thought it was a sweet family moment and knowing what you went through, I thought you'd like to have it."

"We love it, thank you so much." Gabby got out of Matt's embrace and went to hug the nurse before she left them alone as a family again.

They stayed a bit longer, Ryan having woken up and they each took turn rocking him and talking to him before they left him in the care of the hospital staff for one last night. They went back home, the frame still in hand so they could get ready for Molly's later. Gabby walked into the nursery first and went to the half empty bookshelf, playing the frame on one of the shelves.

"It's perfect there." Matt commented from the doorframe where he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

"Twelve hours and we will be back here, the three of us." Gabby smiled back at him and went to join him where he was standing, both going to their room to get ready.

"Are you sure that you are up to going to Molly's tonight?" He asked concerned. He knew her body was still hurting a little bit and he just wanted to make sure she wasn't too tired to be around so many people.

"Tonight, we get to celebrate with our family and friends. There's no place I'd rather be tonight."

"Alright." They both took showers and got changed, Matt in dark pants and a button down shirt and Gabby in a new pair of pants she had bought to wear that wasn't maternity pants just until she could fit in her old ones and a midnight blue flowy top, not quite confortable showing off the weight she had yet to lose.

"You look beautiful." He commented as he ran his hands against her arms.

"Don't lie to me Matthew Casey." She smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm not. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." The drive to Molly's was spent talking about what they needed to do when they woke up so they'd be able to get Ryan home with them. When they walked through the door, they were greeted with cheers from everyone inside, putting an even bigger smile on both of their faces. They spent a few hours with their friends, enjoying some adult time before it became unexistant the next morning. They left around eleven, happy and exhausted. They got ready for bed and cuddled together.

"I'm glad we went to Molly's tonight." Gabby snuggled closer into Matt.

"It was fun. Now we can move forward and be a real family."

"It's the only thing I'll ever need."

"I love you Gabriella Casey."

"I love you too baby." Matt wrapped his arms around Gabby and they quickly fell asleep, happy to be bringing their son home with them in the morning.

* * *

 **a/n: Finally the gang leader goes away to prison and Matt and Gabby can finally bring their son home, the horrible ordeal behind them.**

 **Up Next: Gabby and Matt go to Lakeshore to bring little Ryan home but Severide has a surprise in store for them.**

 **Alright so this chapter was meant to be a joint effort from both mine and Milady's part but I got carried away and words kept flowing so I wrote the whole thing haha, even if she'll claim I STOLE the chapter from her LOLLLL.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to leave a review, we would love to know what you guys thought of it. - Sarra**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next day**

In the hospital, Gabby and Matt were trying to get little Ryan dressed. As he was so small all of the clothes that they had for him were too big and he almost seemed to swimming in the clothes. But at least they would get to take him home away and that was good.

A little later they arrived home but before they could even really settle in, Nancy Casey popped up and Gabby looked a bit angry at Matt as they had promised no visitors today as it would be the first day Ryan was home and even though he was doing better, eh was still small and gaining strength every day.

''Hey Nancy.'' Gabby said friendly then as they also couldn't send her away.

''I made some clothes for baby Ryan...a bit smaller than usual...hopefully it will fit him while he is growing.'' Nancy said as she handed the clothes to Gabby.

''Thank you...we have a hard time dressing him since he is so small but he will grow into his clothes soon, I am sure.'' She said and she walked to the nursery to get Ryan dressed in the new clothes his grandma had made for him. Even tough she still wasn't sure about Nancy, this was so nice and thoughtful.

''Hey little Ryan...your grandma is here to see you.'' She said softly as she took him out of the crib, getting him dressed in the small leggings she had made and the small shirt that sort of fitted him and carried him to the living room then, the little boy still asleep in her arms.

''Here he is.'' Gabby smiled proud as she handed him over to Nancy.

''Oh he is gorgeous.'' Nancy said as she took him in her arms, tears filling her eyes. Even though Matt had always felt strained with his mom, it was also beautiful to see her hold her grandson and being so moved by it.

''Gosh, he is tiny.'' Nancy smiled then as she took her grandson in his arms. ''Tiny but cute...he looks like you, Matt.''

''But he also looks like Gabby, luckily.'' Matt smiled then and he sat down beside his mom, so proud of his little son and they finally had been able to take him home. Nancy stayed just a bit longer but left then, leaving the family alone for now. They had been through enough and needed some time with just the three of them, probably.

Gabby's family couldn't wait to meet Ryan either and Antonio had texted multiple times if he could come see him today, but since they also wanted to give Ryan a calm first day out of the hospital, they had asked her whole family to come tomorrow.

But even see, when they were cleaning a bit and Ryan was asleep, the doorbell rang and when Gabby opened the door, Antonio standing there.

''You couldn't resist it, could you?'She smirked as she let him in.

''Just here to see how my little nephew is doing.''

Gabby winked him to walk along and Antonio walked with her to the nursery. As Ryan was peacefully asleep, Antonio decided to let him sleep but still looked at the little baby asleep in the crib.

''he sure is little.'' Antonio said softly.

''But the doctor also said he will catch up.'' Gabby mumbled softly as she also didn't want to wake the little boy.

''I am sure about that too and that he will get your big mouth.'' Antonio smirked and kissed his sister on top of her head then. ''I am proud of you sis.''

Soon after he left and Gabby and Matt sat down for dinner when the doorbell rang again.

''What don't people not get about leaving us alone for the day.'' Gabby sighed as she was holding Ryan as he had just had his bottle.

''I will get it.'' Matt said as he walked to the door and opened it for Kelly.

''Hey, I just couldn't stay away!'' Kelly said as he was holding a stuffed bear that was so big it was almost ridiculous.

Matt let him in then and walked to the kitchen with Kelly.

''Oh look at you little guy...'' Kelly smiled as he leaned over the bundle Gabby was holding. ''So handsome, thank god you look like your mom.''

''Get out!'' Matt teased Kelly and Kelly sat down, Matt grabbing a beer for him.

''Do you want to hold him?'' Gabby asked then and Kelly looked a bit nervous, but finally nodded.

He took Ryan in his arms and looked at the little boy but then Ryan started to cry.

''Oh no, don't cry!'' Kelly said and Gabby and Matt smirked for a second. The tough Kelly Severide seemed to get nervous of a little baby.

''Take him back before I accidentally drop him or something!'' Kelly said then and Gabby took him back.

''I guess you will never be a dad.'' Matt teased Kelly then and a little later Kelly left too, leaving the family alone.

Hours later Matt and Gabby knew that it was almost time to go to bed for the three of them.

''Can I feed Ryan?'' Matt asked as it was time for his bottle again.

Gabby helped him prepare the bottle and he took the warm bottle to the nursery then, lifting up Ryan and sitting down with him. Gabby looked at him for a second from the doorway, walking on to take care of some stuff then. Even though she would love to bottle feed Ryan, she had done it twice today and Matt really wanted to do it too.

Matt sat in the rocking chair he had made for Gabby in the nursery, holding Ryan in his arms and shaking the bottle then, carefully starting to feed him.

''Well...your mom is not ready to nurse you yet...but you are lucky because now your daddy gets to feed you too...'' He smirked softly, Ryan sucking the formula and milk from the bottle while looking at his dad with his big blue eyes. Matt fed his son in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of having their little son home, holding him in his arms and being in the nursery where he would finally sleep tonight.

''I am so happy we got to take you home, little man. You really had us scared. You had us so scared but luckily you are going to be fine and I am sure you will grow up to be such a big man as me. Your mom will get crazy of us both.'' He said softly and Ryan stopped drinking for a second.

''I had your mom so worried with my stupid investigation and I am so sorry about that...but now we get to have you a bit earlier...and we love you.'' He said then and Gabby, whom came walking by the nursery, smiled for a second, listening out of sight for Matt.

Ryan started to spit up milk then and started to squirm.

''Oh you are full? That is okay little guy.'' Matt said then as Ryan didn't seem to like it anymore. At least he had almost finished the bottle and that was already good for him.

''Come on, burp...burp like a real Casey.'' Matt smirked softly as he laid Ryan against his shoulder, softly patting him on the back and Ryan made some gurgling noises.

''Babe, he spit all over your shoulder.'' Gabby smirked then as she came walking into the room.

''Oh, great.'' Matt smirked even though he didn't really mind.

Gabby took Ryan from him to get the little boy prepped for bed while Matt walked away to get a clean shirt on and when he had gotten a clean shirt on, he walked back to the nursery, Gabby rocking Ryan in her arms as she was softly singing a lullaby.

He leaned in the doorway, smiling a there as it looked so sweet and she put him down in the crib then, Matt leaning in the crib and kissed Ryan on his forehead. Even though he was already 2 weeks old, this was the first time they could put him in his own crib and that was exciting . They looked for a few minutes as their little boy was falling asleep and left the nursery then.

Gabby got the baby monitor sorted out in the living room and put it on the table.

Matt and Gabby laid on the couch together. Matt had his arm around her and they were quit for a bit, just enjoying laying each together. Ryan was quietly asleep in his crib and Matt got up then.

''What is wrong?''

''I am just going to grab us some drinks.'' He said then and she smiled, looked as Matt walked to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of red wine.

''Oh, the first one again for me.'' Gabby smiled then and he nodded, put down two glasses and poured some wine and sat back beside her, handed her the glass.

She took a small sip, scrunching her nose for a second since it had been months since she had been drinking but smiling then.

''It's good.'' She smirked and he put it back on the table, laying down against her again. Her fingers traced the rough patches of skin where the burns were still healing and he caressed her arm and hand.

''I love you...and I am so happy we got to take him home he said then and carefully he kissed her.

''Me too.'' He whispered then, kissing her again. They laid there together, cuddling and soon fell asleep, only to be woken up hours later by a cry though the baby monitor.

''I will go get him.'' Matt said then as he got up.

''Go daddy.'' Gabby smiled then, so happy they were finally a real family after the whole ordeal.

* * *

NOTE: Thank you so much for coming back to the story. Sorry about the delay in updates. Next update shouldn't take so long! The story is almost over now but we both hope you do like this update. Please let us know what you think and hopefully till next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except for our imagination.**

 **a/n: I'm sorry about the delay of this chapter but both Milady and I (sarrabr4) have been busy with our own stories as well as in life in general. So this story is finally coming to an end and I'm sad to see it go but I loved collaborating with Milady on this story and even more because we've become such good friends so I hope you guys will enjoy it. - Sarra**

* * *

Matt woke up to soft giggles coming from Ryan's room. He stretched and realized that Gabby's side of the bed was empty. He ran his hand along the sheets, wishing he could cuddle close to her a little bit but today was a big day and they had a lot of things to do. He slowly got out of bed and tried making as little sound as possible so he could catch a sweet moment between his wife and their son. He padded lightly towards his room and leaned against the doorframe, just watching the beautiful scene in front of him. Gabby was sitting in the rocking chair with Ryan lying on his back against her legs as she tickled his sides, making him laugh even louder.

"Who's turning one today huh?" She leaned down and rubbed her nose against his. "Yeah, you are." She kissed his cubby cheeks. Ryan looked up at his mother with a cute little smile and they looked into each other's eyes.

Ryan had been a surprisingly good baby since he was born and he was growing up so fast that Matt couldn't believe it had already been a whole year since he came into this world. They had been so happy about the news but the journey to that happy moment had been filled with fear mixed with joy as the invesgitation had taken turns that they hadn't expected but looking at Gabby with their son now made it all the more Worth it. He looked at them a little bit more before he made his presence known.

"I hope you didn't wake mommy up too early this morning bud." He leaned down to kiss Gabby's head. "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She smiled up at him. "Tell daddy that you just woke up half an hour ago and that we've been having loads of fun." It was true that he had just woken up, giving his parents some good sleep. He had started sleeping his whole nights early on but he had been fussy in the last couple of months, teeth starting to come out everywhere in his mouth, sometimes keeping his parents awake at night.

"Are you ready for a real party bud?" He offered his arms up and Ryan did the same, Matt taking him in his arms and running his hand through his messy blonde hair. He was a spitting image of Matt and Gabby loved watching them together. "How about we get something in that tummy of yours before getting you dressed." He poked at his stomach, making him laugh. "Alright, it's just you and me, let's go." Gabby watched as both her boys left the room and she took a few minutes before she got up to get showered and changed. She and Matt had spent the previous evening decorating their house to receive family and friends to celebrate a first real milestone for Ryan.

Gabby quickly showered and changed in some casual boyfriend jeans and a nice navy crop top with a longer back, letting her curls fall on her shoulders. She made it down the stairs and couldn't help from laughing at the sight in front of her. Matt had fed their son a chocolate spread toast ad the boys had it smeared all over his mouth and cheeks, a glint in his eyes and a matching look from his father.

"I can't leave the two of you alone one minute can I?" She chuckled.

"What? You're lucky that we didn't dress him before breakfast."

"No you're lucky that I didn't dress him before he ate but you will be the one to clean him in the tub so I can finish getting the food ready so everything is done when everyone gets here."

"We'll both be ready on time I promise. I made you some fresh coffee with some pancakes." He pointed to the steaming hot plate that was waiting for her with the two pancakes and fruit before he proceeded in getting Ryan cleaned up a bit and out of his high chair so the both of them could get ready.

Gabby finished eating and took the cake out so she could put the icing on it and smiled at the end result. All there was missing now was a candle and little hands digging into it. Matt came down with Ryan about thirty minutes ago, both of them wearing navy pants and a nice short sleeve shirt that made their eyes pop.

"My two handsome boys." She kissed them both and took Ryan from Matt's arms, planting a raspberry on his cheek before putting him down on the ground where he started running around, finally glad to be set lose.

Gabby and Matt stood in the kitchen doorway and admired their handiwork. "I think it turned out great."

"I think so too."

"I think we have a few minutes before people start getting here." She turned into him and got on her tip toes to kiss him tenderly. A few minutes the doorbell rang, Ryan getting all excited to see who was there. When he saw that it was Kelly, he went into a Frenzy on excitement, bouncing on his chubby little legs.

"My favourite little man." He picked him up and threw him in the air. Everyone started arriving shorty after, the house quickly filling up with people from co-workers that had become friends, friends that were now family and their real respective families. Ryan was of course more than happy to be the center of attention and everyone just loved having him around.

Gabby was busy with Sylvie's help to feed all these people and Matt made sure no one was running out of something to drink, everyone just enjoying themselves. After everyone had stuffed themselves, they proceeded in opening présents and a lot of présents there were. Ryan had been spoiled, each present getting a more excited reaction but they had kept the best one for last. They had talked about getting a puppy for a while now and even though they knew it would be a good amount of work, they thought that it would be fun for Ryan growing up so Matt sat down on the ground and sat Ryan on his lap, the little boy trying toget up but as soon as he heard it bark, all he wanted to do was put his eyes on it and Gabby had the small pup in her arms in a blanket while Kelly had his cell phone up to make a video of his reaction that was priceless once he was at eye level with the dog. It was a cute barnese mountain dog and he would become around 50 pounds as an adult but it just seemed to make their family even better.

The last hoora was the cake and Matt and Gabby blew the candle with Ryan, everyone clapping and Kelly snapping a nice picture of the family as a souvenir but everyone was waiting for the best moment. Ryan eyed the cake and when he saw that no one was taking it away, he took two handfulls of it and smashed it in his face, everyone laughing as he ate almost half of the small cake Gabby had made for him. She passed around some cake for the adults as they kept mingling, Matt taking care of cleaning Ryan and giving him a bottle of milk. Even though people were still there, Matt went upstairs to put him down and he instantly put his head on his mattress, a little balled fist rubbing his eyes.

"Happy birthday bud" Matt kissed his temple and ran his fingers through his hair before closing the door and going back down to enjoy the end of the party with the rest of the grown ups. Everybody started leaving slowly after they helped with cleaning up a little bit so Gabby and Matt wouldn't have to do everything. They finally managed to sit down on the couch and they simply ordered in, cuddled up together, a movie playing in the background.

"Today was fun." Gabby sighed contently.

"Yeah it was. Our son is exhausted and so is the dog."

"Speaking of the dog, we haven't named him yet." She looked at the sleeping dog next to the tv.

"How about Chase? He kept chasing after his tail all afternoon." Matt laughed at the thought of it.

"I like that." Gabby smiled and snuggled into him once they were done eating.

They made sure Ryan was settled for the night before they retreated to their own room, both of them changing into something more comfortable for the night. Matt was browsing through the channels when Gabby came out of the bathroom, something hidden behind her back.

"What do you have there?" He inquired as she sat down and looked at him with a smile.

"I have one last surprise for you today." She took the blue box from behind her back and put it on his lap.

"What is that?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"Open it." He looked at her and did what she told him and his eyes grew wide when he saw what was in there.

"Is that?" He looked at her again as his smile grew wider.

"Yeah." She laughed, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm pregnant again." He put the box aside and kissed her tenderly. They made out, Matt's hands cupping her cheek and he pressed his forehead to hers as he laughed happily. He pulled her to him in bed and they cuddled together, his hand resting on her tummy.

"I can't believe that this is happening again." He whispered in her hair. "When you were pregnant with Ryan, I got so scared when we looked into that arson case that something would happen to you, to us that when Ryan was born, I thought my life couldn't be more perfect but I couldn't have been more wrong." Gabby just loved hearing him talk like that. "And now, our son is one year old, we have a new puppy and a brand new life is growing Inside of you and now I know what a perfect life looks like. Thank you for giving be the best family in the world. I love you Gabriella Casey."

"I love you too." She looked up at him and they kissed, finally getting all that they had wished for after getting back together.

* * *

 **a/n: I can't believe that it's finally the end. Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed it, it means the world to me and I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as we loved writing it so stay tuned for some new and in progress stuiff from both of us in the future. Love-Sarra**


End file.
